Crossed Trails
by Ari Powwel
Summary: - Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow. - Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .
1. dream

**Title:** Crossed Trails ( 1 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Summary:** _Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
     'Those make a lot more noise than you'd expect.'  
     _Right, smart. Trust _me_._  
     'Pain!'  
     _There went my dignity_ . . .  
     'He won't even admit he could actually be sick!'  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. The characters of Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone belong to their respective owners: Ari, Sue, Kaylee, and Rocky. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Erm, HI! I is Ari Powwel. Obviously. Heh. Yes. Anyways! Ummm . . . *thinks* what to say, what to say . . . ah! This is one of those game things! There are four OCs here: Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone. There are four girls: Kaylee, Ari, Sue, and Rocky. Kudos to whoever figures out who's who! lol  
I promise that I'll try to keep Author's Notes to a minimum, it could be a bit annoying to have all them . . .   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Dream

A boy, floating underwater.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real . . . or not?_

The boy drifted downwards, his brown hair moving gently in the water. Destiny had chosen _him to fight its battles. Destiny had chosen Sora._

He surfaced, and his blue eyes caught sight of another boy, this one with silvery hair. Sora could easily recognise one of his best friends. _Riku!_

Riku turned, stretching his hand toward Sora, beckoning him forward. Sora's eyes widened as a huge tidal wave rose behind Riku. He splashed through the shallow water towards the boy, trying to reach him.

The wave crashed down. He hadn't made it. Sora sank into the water again, eyes searching frantically for a sign of Riku. Riku reached out toward him again. Sora tried to swim to him, but lost. He couldn't make it. He closed his eyes, feeling himself spiralling down.

Just when he couldn't hold his breath anymore, his head broke the surface again. A redheaded girl waved and called to him from the shore. _Kairi!_ he thought, relieved. But . . . something strange. Hadn't she noticed that wave? Why wasn't she worried about their long-time friend, still underwater, possibly dead? And most importantly_, why was it sunset?_ He pushed the thought out of his mind, instead concentrating on the relief. After all, he hadn't drowned, Riku was more than likely fine, and Kairi hadn't even been _touched_ by the wave!

His relief was short-lived, however, for as he reached her, he bent over, coughing out the seawater that had swallowed. After a moment, he looked at her again, but she wasn't looking at him. She was pointing, her blue eyes focusing on something behind and above him. He turned. Dozens of things fell through the sky, like . . . stars. Or meteors? He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter, because his eyes focused on a – a _figure, falling. Sora squinted, trying to make it out. It was . . . _himself?__

Sora felt himself falling backwards, as if the wet sand under his feet had just been dissolved by the water. He grabbed at Kairi, who could only stare as he disappeared beneath her feet.

He couldn't breathe. He was going to die, trapped underwater for all eternity. 

His breath was expelled from his lungs in a long trail of bubbles. He inhaled, terrified. But the water just passed through the boy's lungs like it was just air. His body relaxed, moving easily through the water.

Breathing easier now, Sora finally came to rest on a dark platform. A bird flew away from his foot, revealing a coloured surface. Suddenly all the birds spiralled off the platform, revealing a picture of a beautiful woman with black hair. She held an apple in her hand and was surrounded by seven off looking men. Strange . . .

_'So much to do, so little time,'_ came a voice. Sora jumped, and it continued, _'Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?'_

_Of course I can,_ Sora mentally snapped, but the eerie atmosphere made him leave his thoughts unsaid. He stepped forward, into the centre of the platform. 

Three stone pedestals appeared. _'The power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well.' On top of each was an item: a sword, a staff, and a shield. Almost mesmerised, Sora climbed onto the sword's pedestal, the sword dropping into his hands._

_'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'_

Sora hesitated. He was learning to fight at home, but a sword of _terrible destruction?_ But only _girls_ would choose the shield, and he didn't know what the staff was for. He nodded, and the sword disappeared from his hands.

_'Your path is set,'_ the voice said. _'Now, what will you give up in exchange?'_

Sora debated a moment before walking to the staff.

_'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?'_

Sora shook his head and jumped off the pedestal, heading for the shield.

_'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?'_

Sora nodded again.

_'You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?'_

Sora nodded a final time. 'Yes,' he said aloud, painfully aware of the echo.

The pedestals jarred and sank into the ground. Startled, Sora jumped off. The glass cracked under his feet and he fell to another platform, of a brown-haired woman in a light blue ball gown with her hair twisted up. A sword appeared in his hand. 

_'You've gained the power to fight.'_ Sora swung the sword. _'All right! Now you've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.' Sora was just getting used to the voice, when shadows appeared. Sora started, and readied his sword. _

_'There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'_ Without warning, the shadows attacked. Sora's blade swung out to block them, allowing himself to fall into the familiar motions:_ block, swing, parry, thrust –watch it! One hit him, and he staggered backwards. He slammed the edge of the blade into the offending shadow. It disappeared, dropping a green sphere. Sora had already learned these helped him. He walked toward it _–__

_'Behind you!'_

Sora swung around, his sword going straight through the shadow bearing down upon him. _Got 'im,_ Sora thought smugly. Then a black void appeared beneath him, pulling him down. _No_ . . .

He landed on yet another platform. A door stood near the middle. There wasn't a room behind it; he could walk all around it. He walked up to it and tried to open it. 'I can't open it . . .'

He paced around the platform, nearly tripping over a chest as he did so. He opened it, then took out his frustration on a crate, which turned out to contain a potion. Sora already understood what these were, they were common in every house to cure colds or heal minor cuts and scrapes. After throwing a barrel, he walked up to the door, which had changed somehow . . .

It opened. Sora walked though – 

And found himself standing on the wooden deck at home. Sora let out a sigh and smiled – 

_'Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.'_

Sora walked over to Tidus, a young boy with sandy hair. 'What are you afraid of?' he asked.

'Getting old,' replied Sora.

'Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?'

Sora merely shrugged and turned to Wakka. Wakka was a bit older than he, with orange-y hair and a passion for blitzball to fierce it could light a candle at five feet. 'What do you want outta life?' he asked.

'To see rare sights.'

'To see rare sights, huh?'

Sora nodded and turned to the last figure on deck. It was Selphie, a perky girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. Sora normally thought her a bit annoying, as she was a hopeless romantic. She questioned, 'What's most important to you?'

'Friendship. My friends,' Sora answered without hesitation.

'Is friendship such a big deal?'

'Yes,' he said emphatically.

The voice cut in again. _'You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want friendship. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.'_

'Sounds good,' said Sora, feeling as if he were talking to himself.

The voice continued, _'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.'_

Sora found himself on another platform. _Oh, great . . . He looked out at this one. It was a beautiful princess, that was obvious from the tiara on her blonde head. Her eyes were closed, and a rose lay in her fist. Thorny vines tried to entangle her in their grasp, but she seemed unaware of the danger._

Near the centre of the platform a light shone. As Sora walked toward it, the voice explained that it was a rest point. It would save him even if he were an inch from death. He could also rest there; any evil he might come across couldn't touch him if he was there.

The voice's words were true. When Sora crossed over it, he felt better than he ever had before, and a ramp appeared, made of coloured glass. 

'The only way out is to finish it,' Sora said to himself, walking up. Looking back, the ramp disappeared.

The next platform was a picture of a dark-haired girl, wearing a golden gown. There was a – a _beast was the only word Sora could find to describe it. The beast was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, he knew he'd be remembering it and shivering for awhile. He tore his eyes away from the beast, noticing that a light shone at the centre of the platform. Sora headed toward it –_

The voice spoke again. _'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes . . .' Sora turned and looked at his shadow. It stretched long across the platform. Then it did something Sora never thought a shadow could do._

_It pulled itself off the ground._

Sora stared, terrified, as his shadow became a hideous shadow-creature.

_'But don't be afraid,'_ the voice urged. _'And don't forget . . .'_

Sora tried to escape, but nearly fell off the platform into the vast darkness below. He had no choice but to fight. He hurled himself at his Dark side, attacking wherever he could. He quickly discovered that it was the hands he should go after – the Darkside's hands would throw down a pool of darkness that would spawn more shadows.

He lost track of all time, swinging at the hand and destroying shadows for a green orb. Finally, it was over.

Sora stood, exhausted, staring at the Darkside. A black void appeared beneath him, and he cried out. The voice returned,_ 'But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'_

Sora tried to fight his way out of the darkness; tendrils were wrapping around him, he couldn't breathe . . .

Before he was completely engulfed, he heard the voice's last words.

_'So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.'_

*        *        *

Sora woke up, looking around frantically. He was back on the beach. Thank the paopu. He reclined, feeling the cool sand beneath his back. But wait. There was a face . . . staring right at him! 'Whoa!' he yelled, bolting upright. He twisted around, looking at the person behind him. Kairi giggled, and Sora leaned back a bit, relieved. 'Gimme a break, Kairi.'

'Sora, you lazy bum,' Kairi answered, putting her hands beneath her back. She rocked forwards and backwards on her heels, laughed evident in her eyes. 'I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.' Sora clambered to his knees.

'No! This huge black – _thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't – ow!' Sora clapped a hand over the back of his head as a sharp pain shot through it. He looked up and saw Kairi giggling. She'd cuffed him around the back of his head._

'Are you still dreaming?' Kairi asked.

'It wasn't a dream!' Sora argued, but paused. 'Or was it? I don't know . . .what was that place? So bizarre . . .'

'Yeah, sure,' said Kairi, making Sora jump. He'd forgotten she was there, lost in his own thoughts. He could tell she still didn't believe him. A subject change was in order.

'Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.' Sora asked, turning back to look at the ocean. 

'I've told you before, I don't remember,' she replied, walking to the water's edge.

'Nothing at all?'

'Nothing.'

'You ever want to go back?'

'Well, I'm happy here.'

'Really . . .'

'But you know . . . I wouldn't mind going to see it.' Kairi's voice held a dreamy tone. Slight, perhaps, but to someone who'd known her as long as Sora had, it was easy to hear.

'I'd like to see it too.' he agreed. 'Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!'

'So what're we waiting for?' Kairi said, the excitement in her voice rising.

Sora was cut off when he started to reply, by a new voice. 'Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?' Sora twisted around again, looking at the figure behind him. 'So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft,' Riku said, a log in his arms. He tossed it toward Sora, but it landed in the sand, after hitting his arms on the way down. Riku strode towards them, commenting to Kairi, 'And you're just as lazy as he is!'

Kairi giggled. 'So you noticed,' she said as Riku lowered himself into the sand. 'Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!'

'Huh?'

'What, are you kidding?' the comments came from Sora and Riku, respectively.

'Ready? GO!' Kairi yelled. Riku and Sora looked at each other for a moment, then both boys leapt up at the same time, running as fast as they could towards the raft. Kairi followed behind, giggling the entire way.

'So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?' Sora's mind was still in his dream. What _was_ that black thing? Was it really a dream? What – 'Sora, are you listening to me?' Sora shook his head, bringing himself back to earth.

'Yeah, I heard you.'

'Okay, so here's what you need to go and find: two logs, a cloth, and a rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!' 

_Right, smart. Trust me._ Sora grinned to himself. Anyone knew he shouldn't be the trusted one . . . after all, Riku was the one for that. He just ran around causing various mishaps. _Speaking of which . . ._

Sora grinned mischievously, walking up behind Wakka. Just as he was about to tap his shoulder with the wooden sword he carried – 

'Hey, what's happening, man?'

Sora jumped off, landing in front of Wakka. 'How'd you know I was there?' he asked, more than a little put out.

Wakka smiled. 'All you have to do is listen. Those,' he pointed at Sora's shoes, 'make more noise than you'd expect.'

Sora had no answer, but that didn't seem to matter. 'You wanna go a round?' Wakka asked.

'Sure, let's play.'

'Play is for kids, man. This is for real!'

Sora grinned; he knew how to annoy Wakka in a battle. Predictably, Wakka launched his ball at him, trying to knock him away. Sora used the flat of his 'blade' to knock it back at him, effectively disorienting Wakka and allowing him to get a few good hits in. But then Wakka ran off a bit, and Sora tensed, knowing what was coming.

Wakka leapt into the air. 'Take this!' he yelled, and flung the ball at Sora, rather hard, too. Sora tried to block it, but was a bit too slow. He tripped back, scrambling to his feet quick as he could. This was crucial, if Wakka could hit him again, the battle was as good as lost.

Luckily, he managed to get up in time to deflect the throw aimed at him. He rushed Wakka with a new combo he had learned, trying to finish before Wakka recovered. He let out a yell as Wakka hit him again, and ran to the other side of the beach, waiting for Wakka to throw again. 'Take this!' Sora dove to the side as the ball bore down on him again. _There went my dignity_ . . . Sora rolled up and hit the ball back at Wakka again, not daring to run up. Wakka fired a couple of shots, which missed Sora easily, before shaking his head clear and throwing the ball at Sora again. Grinning, Sora hit it back, feeling as if he'd finally won the upper hand.

Sure enough, a couple of reflects later, Wakka crouched down, holding the blitzball over his head as if warding off future attacks. 'Aww, man . . .' he moaned. Sora ran off to the docks, wondering if he could startle Selphie. She was perched on the end of the docks, looking out over the waters. 

Unfortunately, she heard him, too, so he was forced by his dignity to challenge her, just like he had Wakka. 'Now, don't hold back!' she called, and Sora gave a mischievous grin. 

For a moment, uncertainty shone in her eyes, and he answered, 'Don't worry. I won't.' Sadly, her nunchaku hit him in the head before he moved. He blinked. 'Owwww . . .' and chased after her. 

This battle took a bit longer than against Wakka; Sora had the feeling the boy hadn't been giving his all. But the outcome was still the same. 'I can't believe I lost!' pouted Selphie, moving to sit back down. He laughed and walked off, finding the cloth to add to the log he'd found. He saw Tidus, slamming the red pole he substituted for a sword into the 'ship's' rail. Aside from that, there was also a rope. Sora grinned, knowing Tidus would challenge him to fight.

And he did. Sora wiped his face of sweat, tensing. Tidus was tough, but Sora was sure he could beat him. Just block, block, and hit the opening! Turn around, fast! He hit the ground as Tidus's pole found its mark, smacking him sharply against his back. 'Oh, now you've done it!' he growled, and started attacking with twice his vigour, easily overpowering Tidus. 

'Aww, man, I'm really off today!' Tidus complained, but he challenged Sora again. 

'How about you three against me?' Sora replied.

'You're goin' down!'

Sora grimaced; he could beat each of them alone, but together? He wasn't sure. 

Sora gasped in pain, feeling two attacks hit him as he battled Selphie. This wasn't working. He continued to attack, grateful when she dropped out. He went after Tidus next, he could dodge Wakka's attacks.

But it wasn't enough. One of Wakka's attacks found its mark, just as Tidus broke his defences. He slid backwards over the sand, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. 'Hey, guys?' Tidus called. 'I think we went a little too hard.'

_Argh_, thought Sora, climbing to his feet. How was he ever going to beat Riku if he couldn't even beat these three? 'Let's go again,' he told Tidus, deciding that a bit more practise couldn't hurt anything.

'I can't believe we lost!' Tidus said later. Sora leapt into the air happily. He'd finally done it! He'd finally beaten the three of them together! Now, maybe, he was ready. He climbed up onto the shack's roof and jumped onto a raised bit of land. He walked along the wooden bridge to the paopu island, spotting two things at once. There was a log lying by a tree; he still needed one, right? Riku was also sitting on the paopu tree, staring into the horizon. Sora smirked, seeing how hard Riku was concentrating. He poked him in the pack with his sword. Riku jumped a mile into the air, making Sora burst out into laughter. But what happened next was totally unexpected. Riku spun around and grabbed the end of his sword, effectively pulling it out of his hands.

'Oh, Sora. It's you,' he said, tossing the sword back to the boy. 

Sora didn't know what to say. 'How about some one-on-one?' Well, okay, he did. That doesn't mean it was the _smart thing to say._

Riku chuckled and jumped off the tree. 'You think you can beat me?' he produced his sword. 'This one decides the champ!'

Sora ran forward, swinging his sword for all he was worth. Riku easily leapt behind him, getting a few hits in. Sora stumbled forward, scanning the ground for him. Riku had leapt to the paopu tree, pausing before bearing down on him again. 'Come on!' Sora hit at him, but Riku blocked. Once, twice, thrice. 'It's my turn, now.' Sora attempted to block, but couldn't. He fell back into the sand, leaping up and seeing Riku standing on the tree again. 'You still don't have it.'

Sora felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He waited for Riku to come closer, then hit him with a combo. He kept up with this strategy, until Riku fell on his back. _Oh, no . . . Riku launched himself off of his back and kicked Sora in the ribs, knocking the air out of his lungs. __Augh! Pain was immediate. He fell back, breathing hard. Riku took advantage of this, attacking him again. _No!_ Sora put up his sword, trying to block until he could get up. Riku let him up, Sora wasn't quite sure why. But almost immediately, Riku was bearing down on him again, pushing him back._

'Oh, no!' Sora realised his plan too late. Riku grinned and hit again. Sora put up his sword to guard, but it was enough. He fell off the island, landing in the water below. He surfaced, and slammed his fist into the water's surface. 'Aw, man! Now the score's four to one!' And he wasn't even sure if the one time had counted. Riku had been kinda off that day . . . sick, most likely. Sora shook his head, remembering. 

Kairi always complained about Riku. 'He won't even admit that he could actually be sick!' she had ranted, looking out at the island, where he was sprawled along the branches. Every once in awhile, the entire tree would shudder. Sora remembered, with a twinge of guilt, that he had been a bit jealous she wasn't worried about _him_. True, he hadn't been the sick one, but still . . .

Sora climbed up the ladder, picking up the log from where it laid. Still griping about the evils of the water, he stumbled over to where Kairi was waiting. 'Here,' he said, dropping the stuff.

Kairi giggled. 'So I didn't have to remind you!' she pushed the stuff into an alcove, then walked back. 'Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too.  Here, it's yours.' She handed him a Hi-Potion. 'Tired? Want to call it a day?'

'Yeah, lets go home,' Sora answered; fatigue had been spreading through his limbs ever since he'd had the bright idea to challenge Riku.

'Okay, it _is_ getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow.'

They went and joined Riku on paopu island, sitting on the tree. Riku leaned against it, staring into the sunset.

'So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?' Sora asked him.

'Could be. We'll never know by staying here.'

'But how far could a raft take us?' he pressed. He was a bit nervous about the raft, instead wanting to use another way, but what other way was there? . . . At the same time, he couldn't wait.

'Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.' Riku answered. As usual, there wasn't a trace of emotion in his voice.

'So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?' Kairi asked. 

'Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just . . . I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there _are other worlds . . . that ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?'_

Sora lay back on the branch he and Kairi were perched on, waiting for her to answer. But she didn't. 'I don't know,' he said.

'That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.'

'You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?' Kairi asked, looking down at him. Riku looked back at her before staring out at the ocean again. Sora wondered what he saw when he looked out. He looked, too, and tried to imagine another place there.

'Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought about this. Kairi, thanks.'

'You're welcome,' Kairi responded, even though it wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't.

They sat there for a bit longer, just enjoying one another's company. Sora closed his eyes, comfortable in the twilight. All of them knew it was time to go, but none of them really felt like moving. Eventually, Kairi slid off the branch.

'Well, I'm going to leave now. I'll see you two tomorrow!'

Sora heard her footsteps going across the bridge and knew it was time to go. He rolled over and fell off the branch, landing on his feet. He was just a bit across the bridge, when –  

'Sora.'

Sora turned around, seeing Riku striding toward him, something yellow in his hand. He tossed it to him, and Sora caught it, trying to see what it was. 'You wanted one, didn't you?' Riku questioned.

'A paopu fruit . . .'

'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it.' Sora could hear the grin in his voice as he passed him. 

'What are you talking –'

Riku laughed and Sora coloured a bit, throwing it into the water below. He took off after Riku, not wanting to be left behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know this is basically a novelisation here, but it starts changing a bit next chapter. You just havta get to it first. Then . . . it'll be REALLY different, though basically the same and does that make any sense? Not really, so you'll just havta keep reading! ^_^  
9 ½ pages, I hope you liked it!!

Please remember to review. Sadly, I am one of those people who will drop a fic if it isn't getting many reviews. Thank you! Look for the second chapter ((castle)) next Wednesday!!

Until then, please go read my other fic, Reflections. It's quite a bit further along than this one ((completed, I just have to post the last three chapters)) and will be updated Sundays.


	2. castle

**Title:** Crossed Trails ( 2 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts (duh! lol)  
**Summary:** _Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
     ' . . . the fabric-covered face that ducked back inside quickly.'  
     'This is serious!'  
     'Blast off!'  
     'Go with them.'  
     '_You must not be seen!'  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. The characters of Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone belong to their respective owners: Ari, Sue, Kaylee, and Rocky. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Second chapter. Short, but it had to be done. And amazingly enough, it took awhile to write. Damn WBIT . . . ((Writer's Block In Training))  
But, yes, enjoy! There's a new character introduction in this chapter ((two if you read carefully, though you should be able to spot them both straight off!))  
Terribly sorry about how late this was posted, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts two ways – by taping the cut-scenes ((this is with sue and rocky, we're fighting Ursula as I type)) and in Expert Mode **ominous thunder** which I'm on Agrabah on. I just haven't had any time to play today!! x.X  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Castle

A small duck walked through the halls of a giant castle, humming a quacky song to itself. He wore a blue 'jacket' and a wizard's hat perched on his head. However, this was no ordinary wizard's hat. This one had a square-shaped spiral on the top, showing that he was the Royal Mage in the castle.

Donald approached a set of gigantic doors, a normal person would have wondered how a duck such as himself could open them. He cleared his throat and knocked. A smaller door opened. Donald walked through, pleased with this morning's events. 'Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this mor –' a slight yell was the next thing that escaped his mouth as he realised he was speaking to an empty room.

A yellow dog came out from behind the throne, an envelope between its jaws. Donald rushed up to him and grabbed the letter. He ripped it open, quickly scanning the contents. He let out an awful shriek and _flew_ outside. Outside, he caught sight of Goofy, a figure dressed in knight's armour, sleeping outside of a castle-shaped bush.

He didn't notice the fabric-covered face that ducked back inside quickly.

'Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!' Donald squawked angrily. When Goofy didn't respond, he quacked again, pointing to the sky. A lightning bolt shot down and hit Goofy, waking him up. He sat up, looking around. 'Hey there, Donald. G'morning!'

'We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone . . .'

'Queen Minnie?'

'Not even the queen.'

'Daisy?'

'No! It's top secret!' Donald was getting steamed, now. 'You can't tell _anybody!_'

Goofy seemed to look past Donald. 'G'morning, ladies!' he called.

' . . . what?' Donald slowly turned and spotted the Queen and Daisy standing a small ways away. A nervous laugh escaped him, and he looked around for a means of escape.

*        *        *

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a 'key' -- the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him, got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_PS. Would ya apologise to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

'Oh, dear. What could this mean?' asked Daisy, a duck, like Donald. 

The Queen stepped forward, a mouse with a crown. 'It means we'll just have to trust the king,' she said, her decision final.

Goofy scratched his head. 'Gawrsh, I hope he's alright.'

Donald looked to Minnie, instead. 'Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll find the king, and this 'key'.'

'Thank you. Both of you.' the Queen answered him.

'Daisy, can you take care of –'

'Of course.' Daisy cut Donald off smoothly. 'You be careful, now, _both_ of you.' 

Donald nodded and turned to leave, but the Queen spoke again before he was halfway out. A pained expression crossed his face as he listened to her words: 'Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.' Donald turned, looking at the desk with that pained expression. A small figure was jumping up and down on the desk.

'Over here!' he stopped jumping. 'Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.' Donald groaned.

'We hope for your safe return. Please help the king,' Daisy said.

Donald nodded. Goofy, who was standing in line next two the two ladies, saluted. 'You're coming, too!' Donald quacked, grabbing his arm.

'Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?' Goofy asked. Jiminy sat on his shoulder. Donald was leading the group down a flight of stairs, trying to ignore the cricket.

'It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle.'

Donald couldn't ignore this part. 'Goofy?' Goofy looked confused for a moment, then caught on.

'Oh, right! I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border.'

'"Order."'

'Right. World order.' They stepped off the stairs, walking through a low corridor. The only light came from the glowing seals on the walls. 'I guess we'll need new duds when we get there.' The doors in front of them opened, revealing the garages. 

Donald walked up to a pipeish means of communications. 'Hello, up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!'

Two chipmunks appeared in the window. One pulled a lever, which deposited Donald and Goofy into their ship's cockpit. Donald flipped the switches, firing it up. The chipmunks were counting down –

'Blast off!' Donald shouted. A portal opened beneath the ship and they dropped through it, through a tunnel and out into space. Donald fired the engines, and they were off!

Queen Minnie stood at the window, watching as Donald and Goofy left to find the Keybearer. She turned to see a small redhead, standing with one hand stretched across her body to grasp the other arm. 'Go with them, Lara.' the Queen told her. 'They aren't ready. Neither are you, so keep out of sight.' The girl nodded, and a sad smile crossed the Queen's face. 'There's a Gummi ship waiting for you in the second garage. And remember, _you must not be seen, at least not by Donald or Goofy. _You must not be seen!_'_

The girl nodded and left the library, unaware of the girl that had been listening at the doors, who had heard about the second Gummi ship, who had already crept down to the garages . . .

A few minutes later, another ship, smaller, flew out of sight. Minnie smiled, and raised her hand, wishing Lara a safe journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seals I was talking about is the Mickey Mouse emblem . . . we've decided that it's the royal seal lol

Please remember to review; it's what keeps me working!

Thanks to the following reviewers!

~ Me ~  
This is Rocky/Libby . . . **shakes head** I told her not to sign as her character, and she thought I meant not to put her name.  
ANYWAYS, what were you doing? 'I loved it so much being a fan myself that I saved it'? Honestly, people are gonna think I forced you to say that . . . ¬_¬;;;;  
Hope ya liked this chapter **coughhack**

~ Sue ~  
. . . the Eight Muses will get a turn to rant every five chapters . . . I'm not spoiling the story with their mindless drivel. **nods** ((and yes, I realise I was dissing myself there))  
I doubt I'll drop the fic . . . for fear of you and Rocky and Kaylee and everyone else here . . . 

~ DClick ~   
Novelisations . . . boring . . . finally inserting a bit of differences in this chapter!! W00t! And wait til chapter 8, I think it is . . . that's when it starts getting really different **nods**  
Hope ya likes!

~ HaraBaby ~  
Here's more! I love Kingdom Hearts too, and yes, Riku is the cutest . . . **stares at bishie**

Look out for the next chapter ((storm)) next Wednesday!!


	3. storm

**Title:** Crossed Trails ( 3 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts (duh! lol)  
**Summary:** _Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
     _Guess it's not just an oversized house key, after all!  
     _'We haven't seen much of Riku or Kairi lately . . .'  
     _'Yeah, but that's what makes some of the other kids scared to come back here!'  
     _'But you're still missing something.'  
     Tree, tree, fence, coconut, Darkside, coco – _Darkside?!_  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Yes, well, still on Destiny Islands ((though I'm writing Traverse Town)) and I'm soooo bored of working, so yes, I havta work on this more so it'll actually be done ((don't worry, no matter how much I whine, I'll finish this . . .))  
And although I'm trying to cut down on the Author's Notes, the review answers are taking a lot of space. Don't be surprised to hear I move them to a story in itself . . . **nods**  
ONWARDS!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Storm

Sora tied his rowboat to the dock, wondering what they'd have to do that day. He looked around, but couldn't see Riku or Kairi.

'Hey, Sora,' Selphie's voice interrupted his thoughts. 'Have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for . . . it binds you together forever and ever through eternity!' she sighed dreamily. 'It's so romantic . . . I gotta try it sometime!'

'Right,' Sora said. 'Hey, have you seen Kairi? Or Riku?'

Selphie shook her head. 'We haven't seen much of Riku or Kairi lately . . . I wonder what they're up to?'

'I don't know,' Sora told her. Riku had told them not to tell anyone else about the raft, or else they'd want to come, too.

'I'm gonna have to send Tidus or Wakka to check up on you two . . .' Sora shook his head. _They must be on the other side, then _. . . he walked around the island and through the door where Kairi had been yesterday. Riku was standing there, looking out over the water _again_. He turned, hearing the squeaking of the door. 'Hey Sora, our raft still needs a name. What would you call it?'

Sora thought a moment. 'I dunno . . . how about . . . Excalibur?'

Riku laughed. 'How about Highwind.'

They both looked at each other. 'The usual?' Riku questioned.

'Are you guys at it again?' Kairi called, crossing the bridge. 'Alright, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: take any route you want, first to tag that tree and make it back here wins!'

Riku and Sora started to get into position, talking so Kairi wouldn't hear. 'If I win, I'm captain! And if you win . . .'

'I get to share the paopu with Kairi.' Riku finished.

'Huh?'

'Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi.'

Sora was having trouble. 'Wha? Wait a minute . . .'

'Okay, on my count!' Kairi called. 'One . . . two . . . three . . . GO!'

Sora jumped off into the water, running though the shallow water. It wasn't really that shallow, though, about halfway between his knees and hips. He heard Riku jumping over the bridge above him. He plunged out of the water, seeing Riku was already climbing the ladder to the watchtower._ Shoot_ . . . he ran around the tower, running through the sand and the water, the water splashing around his ankles. Up the incline he ran, leaping to the grassy rock sticking out from the face. He missed the second one. _No!_ He jumped back onto the incline, seeing Riku jump to a tree. He jumped across the rocks again, but Riku made it to the tree before him.

Both ran side-by-side until they reached the watchtower, where Riku jumped back onto the bridge. Sora splashed through the surf again, jumping onto the starting area about three seconds after Riku. Riku grinned. 'Highwind it is.'

After Kairi had gone back to whatever it was she was doing, Sora walked up to Riku again. 'Oh, the paopu thing? It was just a joke,' Riku laughed. 'You should have seen the look on your face.'

Sora laughed, too, but it was a bit forced. He walked to the finished raft, where Kairi was waiting. She greeted him with a smile. 'Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for . . . a seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, and three fish. Oh, and fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean!' She handed him a sack and a flask to fill. 'Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask.'

Sora nodded. 'Three seagull eggs, a mushroom, three coconuts, and two fish. Got it!' he grinned. Kairi laughed and repeated the list.

Sora went to the coconut trees first, debating whether to climb up and get them or to just hit the trunks. After he snuck a look at Kairi, he slammed his sword into the tree trunk, getting a couple coconuts quickly. He delivered the coconuts to her and looked in a nearby cave for anything interesting. 'A mushroom. How nice . . .' he rolled his eyes. 'Keep reminding me of what I havta do, why don't you.' He poked around the watchtower a bit and found another mushroom. 

Then he saw something glimmer from a hole in the rock face. He looked around, spotting a crate. Sora pulled it underneath the hole, then climbed up on it and jumped to grab the lip of the cave. He climbed inside and found a small chest. 'What's this doing here?' he wondered, opening it. There was a chain inside. 'That's strange . . .' he clipped it to the other chains hanging off his shorts, making a note to ask if anyone lost it. 

Sora jumped out of the 'cave' and splashed into the water, finding a tiny waterfall. He knew the water wouldn't be salty, so he took a drink, then filled the bottle. He walked around to the other side of the island, going swimming. _Three fish _. . . Kairi's words repeated in his head. He shook his head and chased after the fish.

Selphie watched him from her spot on the dock, laughing as he missed one. Sora surfaced, soaking wet, to her laughs, and he splashed her, grinning. 'You don't run up to them, Sora,' she said. 'You just stand still and let the fish come to you!'

'I wish I'd known that three fish ago,' Sora replied, trudging onto the sand again. He dropped the fish into the bag Kairi had given him, then walked over to Wakka. 'Hey, can you hold these for me?'

'Sure, man!' Wakka said, taking the bag and dropping it next to a pair of barrels. 'Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today!' he pointed past a pool of water, a waterfall cascading into it, to a dark hollow. 'You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something in there, ya?'

Sora nodded. 'Probably . . .' he grinned; he, Riku, and Kairi had been going there for as long as he could remember.

'Selphie thinks she's in charge around here,' Wakka moaned. 'It's such a drag!'

Sora didn't answer, instead heading for the dark hollow, or the Secret Place, as he, Riku, and Kairi had taken to calling it. He passed through the winding tunnel quickly, and found another mushroom growing by a picture of two faces talking to each other in the cave. Sora crouched next to it, remembering the day they'd been made.

_'This is the Secret Place,' Sora said, leading a younger Kairi through the tunnel._

_'It's so dark!'_

_Sora nodded. 'Yeah, but that's what makes some of the other kids scared to come back here!'_

_'You mean like Selphie?'_

_'Yeah. And Tidus. And Wakka.'_

_Kairi giggled as they entered the cavern. Sora watched as she examined the pictures scribbled on the walls, made mostly by Riku and Sora. 'How did you make them?'_

_'You just take a rock and use it like a crayon,' Sora answered. 'I'll show you!' He picked up a rock that was a little smaller than his fist._

_'Wait!' Kairi picked up another rock. 'Let's draw each other! When Riku comes back, we'll add him in, too!'_

_Sora agreed, and they began drawing, talking to each other as they did. 'So why _is_ Riku gone today, anyways?' Kairi asked._

_'His mom said he was sick,' responded Sora, chipping off a piece of stone. 'But I heard him yelling he was fine from upstairs.' Kairi giggled._

_After a bit, they both stood back, admiring their work. 'Wow, Kairi, you did real good!' Sora looked at his own. 'Mine's really bad . . .'_

_'I like it,' Kairi declared, hugging him. 'C'mon, let's go play!'_

_Later, after Riku returned, they'd come back to the Secret Place, but for some reason neither Sora nor Kairi had told him about the picture, and his face was still missing from it._

Sora picked up another rock, etching something else into the rock face. It was slow-going, because he wanted to make it perfect, but at last he dropped the stone, looking at his handiwork. Now, from Kairi's picture of him, an arm stretched, presenting her with a star shaped fruit. Sora sat staring at it for a few minutes, before he heard a rustle of cloth behind him and spun around. 'Wh – who's there?'

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. 'I've come to see the door to this world,' it said, its voice obviously male.

'Huh?'

'This world has been tied to the darkness.'

'Wh – what are you talking about?'

The man continued on as if he hadn't spoken. 'Tied to the darkness . . . soon to be completely eclipsed.'

'Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this!' he paused. 'Huh? Wh – where did you come from?'

The man seemed to notice him for the first time. 'You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.'

'So, you're from another world!'

'There is so very much to learn.' The man spoke with seeming pity. 'You understand so little.'

'Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see! I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!'

The man chuckled, all traces of pity gone. 'A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!' Sora yelled after him, but the figure was gone. He shivered and ran back out of the tunnel. 

Sora picked up the fish from Wakka ('It's creepy back there, ya?') and returned to Kairi.

'Thanks, Sora!' she said, 'But you're still missing something.'

'I am?' 

Kairi giggled. 'The seagull egg?'

'Oh, right!'_ Wonder if Wakka knows where to get a seagull egg _. . . he walked around to the other side of the island, but Tidus and Wakka had gone. 'Oh, great,' Sora said, flopping down by the waterfall. 'Where am I supposed to find a seagull egg?' he looked out at 'Riku's Paopu', as they jokingly called it. After all, there were so many islands . . . Sora laughed, remembering Riku's reaction to hearing the name. They couldn't even refer to it as that around him, or else they'd face his wrath! 

Sora sighed and started to lay back, putting his hands behind his head. He saw the wooden walkway connecting to Riku's Paopu, and where it connected to Destiny Islands. He saw the two trees on the adjoining part, his eyes strayed up the trees –

Sora jerked up. 'Unbelievable,' he muttered. On top of one of the trees was a great egg; a seagull's egg. 

Sora climbed up onto the roof of the shack, making his way to the trees. He slowly climbed one, then jumped to the other one. He shoved the egg into his sack, getting away as fast as possible in case the mother was nearby. He raced around to Kairi, still expecting to feel a bird at his back at any moment. 'Never again.'

He walked up to the raft, panting, where Kairi was doing . . . something. 'This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage.'

'Interesting,' said Sora. 'Here's the egg. And don't ever expect me to get another one!' Kairi giggled.

'Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.' She handed him a Hi-Potion. 'Tired? Want to call it a day?'

'Yeah, let's,' said Sora, grateful for the respite. 

'Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!' They walked to the docks; Riku's boat was gone. 

'Where'd Riku go?'

'He said he wasn't feeling too hot, so he decided to leave early. You know, gotta be ready for tomorrow.'

'Mmm,' Sora said, sitting down. 'I see.'

Kairi sat down next to him, looking at her feet as she swung them back and forth. 'You know, Riku's changed.'

'What do you mean?' Sora asked, feeling a bit obliged to defend their friend.

'Well . . .'

'You okay?'

Kairi turned to him, something shining in her eyes. 'Sora, let's take the raft and go – just the two of us!'

Sora was surprised, to say the least. 'Huh?' was all he could manage.

Kairi turned back to the sunset, giggling. 'Just kidding.'

Sora laughed a bit, too. 'What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Kairi.'

'Maybe . . . you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?'

'Yeah, of course!'

Kairi stood. 'That's good. Sora, don't ever change.'

'Huh?'

'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.'

Sora lay back into his pillow, staring at the wooden ship in the corner. Two rag dolls were on it; he liked to think of them as himself and Kairi. _I just can't wait . . . once we set sail, it'll be great _. . . Kairi's words echoed in his head again. A crack of thunder made him sit up and look out the window. Storm clouds hovered over Destiny Islands, a bolt of lightning jumped from one cloud to the next. 'A storm? . . . Oh, no! The raft!' Sora gasped, leaping up. He climbed out his window, sliding down a tree trunk to the ground. He heard his mom call him for dinner, but he ran for his boat, shoving off for the islands.

It was tough rowing, the waves seemed to be trying to keep him away, but at last he stood on the dock, looking up. A giant ball of – Sora wasn't quite sure what, but it was black, with a reddish core – sat in the sky. 'What's that?' he asked in awe. He looked to where he was tying the knot to hold his boat to the dock. 'Riku's boat. And Kairi's!'

A familiar shadow pulled itself off of the ground, catching Sora's attention. 'Them!' he gasped. All he had was his wooden sword, and as he hit them with it, he could tell it wasn't working. A flash of lightning lit up the area, and Sora was able to see someone fighting on Riku's Paopu. A metallic flash destroyed the shadows around him, and the figure turned to stare out at the ocean again, the sword disappearing from his hand.

Sora made his way to the island as quick as he could, ignoring the shadows. Riku turned as he approached, an odd light behind his eyes. 'Where's Kairi?' Sora asked him. 'I thought she was with you!'

Riku showed no signs of hearing him. 'The door has opened . . .'

'What?'

Riku looked at him, excitement apparent on his face. Sora drew back, surprised; Riku hadn't shown emotion like that since they were young. 'The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!'

'What are you talking about?' Sora asked, a bit afraid of whatever was doing this to Riku. 'We've gotta find Kairi!'

'Kairi's coming with us!' Riku said, his voice a bit louder, a bit more rambunctious. 'Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!' the dark void from Sora's dream exploded into reality under Riku's feet. Riku extended an arm to him, and Sora realised the darkness was under _his_ feet, too. He was caught in its web, trying to grab Riku's outstretched hand. He didn't want to go, he wasn't ready! He needed reassurance that it was the right thing to do, he needed – there was a bright flash, and Riku was gone.

Sora straightened, looking around. He felt a weight in his hands and looked down, seeing an oversized key in his hands. The hilt was golden, forming a box around his grip, but there about a hand's length between the grip and the surrounding bit. The blade itself wasn't even a blade as much as a key. Sora thought it just an oversized house key. 

                                                     'Keyblade . . .'

                                                                                                                       '_Keyblade_ . . .'

The whispers came out of no-where, surrounding him as more shadows sprouted from the ground. Sora looked at the key in his hand and shrugged. The voice had said blade, right? He struck at a shadow, watching as it fell back and disappeared. _Guess it's not just an oversized house key, after all!_ a voice smirked from the back of his head.

Sora fought his way back onto solid land, wondering where Kairi'd be. He spotted a strange pair of doors over the Secret Place; he'd only seen those doors once before. 

In his dream.

Sora entered them, creeping along to the end. He emerged into the cavern to see Kairi, standing before the mysterious door. 'Kairi!'

She turned to face him; Sora was shocked at her condition. Her eyes shone dully, half-closed, as if she were someone's puppet. 'Sora . . .' she murmured, her voice in a monotone. 

All of a sudden the door behind her burst open, a wind blowing though it. Kairi was carried along by it, speeding towards him. He put out his arms to catch her, bracing for the impact, but right as it should have come, she just . . . _disappeared_. Sora only managed to glance at the door before he was blown away, too, not knowing where he was headed . . .

Sora looked around. He stood on a bit of the island, that was for sure. The sky was a surprising maelstrom of pink, purple, blue, and red, but strangely, this didn't worry him. Two trees stood on one side, a bit of fence by them . . . he wheeled around, looking at his surroundings. Tree, tree, fence, coconut, Darkside, coco – _Darkside?! _

Sora realised that his least favourite person was back. Sora heaved a great sigh before sprinting off to his hands again, trying to finish it quickly. 

The Darkside pulled his hands together, creating a ball of reddish light. He raised it to the sky before his hands drifted back down to his sides. Almost immediately, smaller balls of the light began drifting back down. Sora sprinted away from these and struck the hand several times before noticing the things seemed to be following him. An orb hit him, causing him to cry out in pain. He dashed under the Darkside, hoping the light wouldn't be able to get to him there.

It didn't. He waited until the light had stopped, then ran back out, striking his sword into the Darkside's hand again. He used several combos on it, hoping fervently this would be easier than his dream. Ah! His favourite shadows were back again . . . _sving! Down went shadows. The Darkside's hands went to his sides, and Sora noticed a mass of light growing by its chest. He struck at the Darkside's hands with new fervour, trying to defeat him before –_

A mass of energy struck his back, sending him skidding across the sand. He jumped back up, then dove under the Darkside to avoid the next one. He cowered there, until they stopped. Again, he leapt out, attacking the hands as fast as he could. The Darkside seemed to be stronger this time, producing more attacks that kept Sora in hiding. 

But he still fell before Sora. His Keyblade drooped to his side, thanking the paopu it was over. He noticed the ground start trembling beneath his feet, the coconuts nearby were being pulled upwards. Sora grabbed a piece of wood anchored to the ground before his feet were yanked from under him, everything around him was being sucked in. 

Sora tried his hardest to hold on, but the wood was tugged from the ground, striking him on the head as he flew up. He tried to keep his eyes open, to see where he was going, but they closed, and he fell into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sving! Down went shadows!! That part really amused me for some reason. Fun fun fun . . . 

Thanks to the following reviewers!

~ Selphie Kinneas ~  
I haven't seen many 'novelisations' ((I put it in quotes because quite obviously, it's going to change ^_^)) so I don't have much to compare mine too . . . but I've read one, by Harvestboy2001, that was just amazing, so I'm putting a lot into this so that if I read his, then mine, mine won't pale by comparison ((I hope I can get to that))  
I'm not going to drop this, not by a long shot. I'm one of those people who are extremely conscious about updating, so I had eight chapters finished before I even posted the first chapter of this! ^____^ This way, I have over a month to finish chapter nine, because a freaking plot hole opened over my head and dropped this stupid writer's block on my writing things . . . **waves paintpens**  
I've also taped the cutscenes from the game, so that when I get to them, I can watch to be sure I'm describing them right. Because of this, I've had to re-write bits and pieces, but . . . yeap.  
Glad to know I'll have returning reviewers!! ^_____^ w00t!!   
I say to ignore that stupid-assed review that said your fic sucked, cos that's just not true!! I got reviews that said that my fic was worthless, sheesh. I looked at that person's fics, and it was the worst writing I'd EVER seen. It took a lot not to flame them . . . then I looked at his reviews and found out that my fic had been recommended as a good story . . . so I felt loved =^_^=  
Sheesh I wrote a long answer. And this was only your first review . . .  
**snorts** You think chapter two was different, wait til we get further in . . . **shakes head** it's gonna be fun to write . . . **can't wait to write it and wishes she could finish Cerberus's fight so she can write the fun parts** I updated!! Wednesdays!! **hops** But if I don't get another fic to start on, it may end up being updated Sundays, too, but with my imagination, I doubt it'll happen . . . I wouldn't have the chapters finished!! lol   
I'm flattered you think my story's better than yours . . . but really, I'm barely making this up. It's all the normal game, and it takes a lot to come up with an original plot, something I have yet to do in this genre . . . **sigh** Ah well, thanks for the praise!!  
And feel special. You got the longest review answer in my history of it ((so far)).

~ DClick ~  
¬.¬;;; I don't know what Donald wanted Daisy to take care of. Mysteriousness to me too . . . ^^;;;   
Wait . . . maybe, possibly . . . yeah, that's probably it . . . Mk, I think I know . . . **swears** I just got a Charlie horse . . . **cries** it's painful.  
Sora can't have a parachute in his shoes!! That's where he keeps all his money!! Plus, his lil jumpsuit's got wide enough legholes to be a parachute in itself!! ^__^ **hides from sue** No, sue, I didn't reveal that Sora wears a romper – oops!! **covers mouth and grins**  
. . . I'm sore. ^^;;; I'm SURE you wanted to know that . . . **grins** I'll shut up now . . .  
Tom: ¬_¬;; Probably a good idea.  
L've meh alone . . .

~ Zoshi the Confused ~  
Ish. I hate when that happens . . . though when we got a new computer, our internet wasn't up for a week . . . I suffered internet deprivation . . . **shudders at memory** it wasn't fun.  
Yeah, a new person! Yayness!! ((even though there were two in that chapter, lol)) That's two outta four we've met . . . **nods** it should be fun . . . and the characters are based off their real-life . . . comparisons? I don't know, but flaws and all! ((Though Sara's owner made her a lot worse than she [the real-life she] is . . .))  
Reflections is almost done **sobs** I'm soooo sad . . . proud that I finished it, but I'm sad; I'm gonna miss the fight we had every Sunday (('You're gonna go up, dammit!!' *clickety* 'DAMMIT!! Work already!' *tap tap tap* 'Muahaha . . . you won't defeat me, ebil computer!' *click* 'WHAT?! I didn't put that there!!' . . . *tap tap tap, clickety* 'Heh heh heh . . . I win again ^_^'))

Oh, yeah!! Everyone please check out my notice board, under the title 'Dude, Where's the Updates?' It contains some vital information, such as why I'll be missing two updates . . . **nods** It's rather important. It should be up before the end of the day, simply because I havta leave because my muses, sue, and libby are ganging up on me and making me go with them to see Spy Kids 3-D . . . **sighs** Must go prepare scary makeup . . . ^^;;; I have fun scaring little kids . . . and the fact –   
Artemis: Ari.  
Ari: Ah . . . talking too much?  
Artemis: **nods**  
Ari: =^_^= oops. I'll discuss the makeup thing in Dude, Where's the Updates? **grins**

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, next one ((fight)) is up next Wednesday!!

**continues singing the English version of Simple and Clean – even though she's downloading and playing the Japanese one . . . ¬.¬;;**  
And amazingly enough, I can hit the highest notes . . . ^_^


	4. fight

**Title:** Crossed Trails( 4 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts (duh! lol)  
**Summary:** _Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
     'Leon? You in there? Let's go already!'  
     'I remember being in my room . . .'  
     If he were here because he was the Keyblade master, that would mean that Kairi and Riku wouldn't have a purpose to be here.  
     _They could be dead!  
_     Pity he'd moved it.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. The characters Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone are owned by their various creators: Ari, Sue, Kaylee, and Rocky. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Ari hates describing characters. Ari thinks they take up too much space and effort. Ari enjoys referring to herself in the third person . . .  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaper 4: Fight

Goofy stared into the sky, looking happily over the distant stars. Then, unfortunately, he noticed something that cut his short-lived happiness off. 'Look, a star's goin' out!' he pointed at the star. The star in question dimmed, then it's light went out altogether. 

'Come on,' Donald  said, starting off again. 'Let's hurry.' He didn't notice that Pluto crept into a nearby alley. 'Where's that key . . .' he muttered to himself.

'Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon,' Goofy said to him, then stopped, seeing Pluto walking off. 'Uh, Donald, ya know, I betcha that . . .'

'Aww, what do you know, ya big palooka?' Donald continued on.

'What _do_ I know?' Goofy asked himself. 'Hmm . . . come on, Pluto!'

*        *        *

Sora felt something touch his face. It was warm and wet . . . had he passed out? He was reminded of when he was sick and he'd have a wet washcloth over his face . . . 

Sora opened his eyes slowly. There was a yellow dog standing in front of him, wagging its tail happily. 'What a dream . . .' Sora said, prompting the dog to slam its front paws into his chest. The impact was real enough, 'This isn't a dream!' He climbed to his feet, wiping his face of doggie-drool. The dog ran away from him, presumably out of the alley. 'Hey!' He looked around, seeing an alleyway. There were several crates near him, and the ground over his feet was made of cobblestones. _This sure isn't my island . . . Sora followed the dog out of the alley, looking around him._

He was standing between two buildings. In front of him and a bit to the left was a flight of steps, leading to an open square. Several people walked around, none of who looked the least bit familiar. 'This is totally weird . . . I'm in another world!' Sora said to himself. He gazed around the square again, then walked into the building on his left, hoping that since it was the main building in the area, it would be the most helpful.

Inside, a blonde man stood behind the counter. He was wearing a pair of blue pants and a white shirt; a pair of goggles perched on his head. A brown . . . _thing_ was wrapped around his waist; Sora wasn't quite sure what it was for. He turned toward Sora as the boy entered. 'Hey there, how can I . . .' he stopped. 'Aww, it's only a kid.'

'I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!'

'Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?'

'No!' Sora immediately protested, then stopped. 'Well . . . maybe. Where are we?'

'Huh?'

Sora sighed, then launched into his story, from his dream to the raft, from the storm to the fight, ending with waking up in the alley outside. The man listened quietly for the most part, interjecting questions sometimes.

'Traverse Town,' Sora mused. 'So, gramps, is this really another world?'

'Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!' the man said, a bit irritated. 'Anyway . . . not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island.'

'Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi.' Sora said, a little bit disheartened. He'd ended up here, but where had they ended up? It was entirely possible they'd ended up on some place where the people weren't as nice . . . Sora shuddered, thinking about it.

'Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you.' Cid said, something in-between his teeth moving up and down as he spoke. It was rather amusing . . . Sora left the shop before he broke out in laughter.

He'd learned from Cid that Traverse Town was broken down into three districts. He scaled a set of steps to the right of the Accessory Shop, then turned left to another flight. At the top of those, he turned right, seeing the huge doors he'd been told about. 'There are a lot of Heartless in the Second and Third Districts,' Cid had told him. 'You'd do well to stay out of them.'

Sora stopped in front of the doors. 'But I can't stay out. Kairi and Riku could be in there. And who knows if they'd make it out?' He pushed through, dread growing slightly.

A man ran past him, staring behind him in horror at something Sora couldn't see. He tripped, landing on his back, and Sora saw what he was staring at.

It was a weird figure, a sort of . . . Soldier? It had a silver helmet with a curl on the top, a black spiral insignified on one side. Inside the helmet, two yellow eyes glowed at the man. Under the helmet, a dark blue suit encased its body, a crest on its chest. The crest was a bit like a black heart, outlined in red. The bottom lines of the heart, instead of coming to a point, sloped outwards and then formed a set of three points. One pointed down, and the other two to opposite sides. Its feet were almost as long as its body, the tips curling at sharp turns. Its clawed hands bore gloves of the same dark blue, ending in red, as if showing exactly how cruel its claws were.

A glowing crystal appeared above the man . . . his _heart_? The soldier (a voice had named it as that; how, Sora wasn't sure) immediately pounced on it, thrusting it into its helmet. The man's body faded away, leaving a shadow in its wake. The soldier turned its gaze on Sora, it's eyes seeming . . . _greedy, somehow. Sora fumbled a moment, drawing his Keyblade, but the soldier merely disappeared, leaving Sora to be surrounded by a circle of shadows. Sora gripped his Keyblade firmly, feeling no regret as he hacked his way through them. _

Once they were gone, Sora got a better look at his surroundings. It was obvious at once the Second District was divided -- a small courtyard was below him, and a concrete walkway surrounded the upper level of the District. He looked to his left, seeing a sign proclaiming the Hotel._ Maybe . . . they're in there,_ Sora thought, entering.

As the doors shut behind him, the doors to the Second District opened again, allowing Donald and Goofy entrance. Goofy looked around the district, 'Doesn't look like he's here.'

'Keep looking!' said Donald, striding past him.

Sora walked through the halls of the hotel, meeting random groups of . . . the creatures as he went. He quickly saw that there was no-one to be seen, and escaped into the night air. He didn't see the two figures that entered the hotel after him, nor the lone one that snuck after _them_. 

Sora climbed the stairs to his left, sighing when more creatures appeared. He disposed of them quickly, entering the building on his right. As the doors closed behind him, Donald and Goofy walked out of the hotel, Donald obviously irritated. 

Sora looked around. The shop was . . . _yellow, to say the least. Several walls separated the shop into smaller areas, though they still weren't __completely apart. He took a couple of steps into the shop, letting out a groan as more creatures appear. He dashed through the shop, a bit tired of fighting for the moment. He shut the doors behind him, sighing as he slid down the door. All these things wanted to kill him, he understood that, but . . . _why?_ What had he done to get them to chase him?_

But Kairi and Riku were still out there. And he couldn't worry about this until he'd found them. He stood again, ready, and looked around. There wasn't anywhere to go . . . he peered over the edge of where he stood, seeing the stones below. He sat on the edge and jumped down, hearing the sounds of the creatures appearing behind him. The Keyblade flashed brightly, and Sora struck them down quickly. He walked into the main square, letting out an annoyed noise as even more of the creatures appeared. 

After defeating them, Sora dashed into a side alleyway, pleased when only a couple shadows appeared in front of him.

Donald and Goofy exited the shop, stepping to where Sora had sat only minutes before. 'Where is he?!' Donald quacked impatiently.

'Leeeeeeooooonnnnnnn!' Goofy called, his shout echoing around the square and through the alley to the entrance to the Third District, which was just swinging shut.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought,' mumbled Donald.

Sora immediately noticed that the Third District was different from the Second District. A small flight of steps to his right led down to the wide, open square, brightly lit by a -- a shrine of some sort, of two dogs, staring at each other. A small, vacant house stood to his left, lights dark. Sora jumped into the square, readying himself for any threat that should pop up. 

After taking care of a few groups of the creatures, Sora was free to explore the district in its entirety, but no sign of neither Kairi nor Riku presented itself. He noticed another set of doors, like the ones leading from the First District to the Second, but they wouldn't open. Sighing, he made his way back through the Second District, to the First, and finally back to the Accessory Shop.

'Still haven't found them?' Cid asked, but Sora's glum expression was more than enough to answer the question. 'Keep your chin up. Take another look around town.'

'I guess so,' Sora said, heading back outside. He had just started to scan around the main area when --

'They'll come at you out of nowhere.' Sora turned toward the voice. A man stepped out from behind the corner of the Accessory Shop, brown hair settling by his shoulders, blue eyes studying Sora closely. He wore a white shirt, covered by a short-sleeved black jacket, a red 'cross' on the sleeve. The upper point was in the form of a lion's head, and the man wore a silver necklace with the lioncross on it. His hands were covered with black gloves, and he wore several belts over his black pants. Three straps encircled his forearm, Sora wondered why.

'Who are you?' Sora asked.

The man disregarded his question; Sora was reminded of the hooded man in the Secret Place. 'And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?' He seemed to be talking to himself, now.

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' Sora was getting a bit tired of being referred to as a kid.

'Never mind,' the man said, eyes hardening. 'Now, let me see that Keyblade.'

'What?' Sora was startled. He crouched down, tightening his grip. 'There's no way you're getting this!'

The man pulled out his own sword, more like a gun with a straight handle. A lion's head emblem dangled from a chain on the end. 'Alright, then, have it your way.'

Sora lunged at him, swinging the Keyblade once, twice -- the man blocked him twice, but missed the third. Sora sprung back, expecting the man to attack him, but he lifted his blade, saying something Sora couldn't hear. Sora ran at him, letting out a yell when something exploded out of the end of the blade. He jumped, barely dodging it, and chained a barrage of attacks on him, jumping away again when the man swung at him.

Sora felt himself slowing as the battle wore on, getting hit by the explosion once. He quickly made up his mind never to do that again . . . he dodged the blast and set on striking the man, surprised when he kneeled down. He stopped, too, exhausted. 'Now . . . you're . . . gonna . . . you're gonna . . .' he passed out.

A girl walked up to the man where he kneeled. 'Aww, you're slipping, Leon!' she said, looking at the boy.

'I went easy on him.' Yuffie rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing he'd say that. 'Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.' Leon said, standing. He looked up at the top of the Accessory Shop, noticing a figure ducking out of view. It was clothed completely in black, and a moment later, he wasn't sure if he'd seen it or not. He continued staring at the spot, willing something to appear. Something did: Yuffie's hand.

'Leon? You in there? Let's go already!'

Donald and Goofy walked down an alleyway behind the hotel, still looking for Leon. 'Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!' Goofy said.

'Aww, phooey. I'm not scared,' Donald told him, continuing on, unaware of the woman behind him. She leaned forward and tapped his shoulder, prompting him to loose a loud squawk, jumping about a mile. He turned, as did Goofy, seeing a tall (well, to Donald, anyways) brunette woman, wearing a pink button-down halter dress. A pink bow pulled her hair back from her face, and light brown boots enclosed her feet. A light purple belt wrapped around her waist, and there was a black ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, as well as several silver bracelets on her wrist. Her green eyes showed her amusement, as she looked between the two.

'Excuse me. Did the king send you?' Aerith asked them.

'Come on, lazy bum. Wake up!' Sora opened his eyes slowly, still groggy. He blinked them a few times, not sure if what he was seeing was real, then sat up. Kairi stood in front of him, hands on her hips. 'You okay?' she asked.

'I guess . . .' Sora answered, rubbing his head. 

'Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they _really_ want, because you wield the Keyblade.'

'I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi.'

'Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!' Sora shook his head, and a bright flash of light passed his eyes. He looked at Kairi again, but she wasn't Kairi anymore.

Yuffie had short, dark hair, held off her face by a white headband. She wore a dark green tube top, showing her pale stomach. Her shirt (if it could even be called that) had two dark blue straps over her shoulders, and a yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck. Something black served as sleeves from the elbow down, and were partially covered by a pair of gloves, a carpenter's brown colour. Her short khaki shorts had a belt of the same blue as her shirt straps, and her legs were covered by a pair of cream leggings, ending with a pair of heavy brown boots. 'I think you might've overdone it, Squall!' she called, looking at him again.

The man from before, or Squall, as Sora supposed his name was, leaned against the doorframe. 'That's Leon,' he said.

Sora spotted his Keyblade leaning against the frame, too. Yuffie followed his gaze and sat down on the bed next to him. 'The Keyblade . . . yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out _that's_ how they were tracking you.'

'It was the only way to conceal your heart from them,' Leon took up where Yuffie had stopped. 'But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one.' He picked up the Keyblade and swung it out to the side, where it evaporated with a trace of light. Sora almost gasped as he felt its weight materialise in his hand. 'Well,' Leon continued, 'I suppose beggars can't be choosers.'

Feeling a bit more comfortable (and knowing they wouldn't kill him . . .), Sora said, 'Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?'

Aerith looked between Donald and Goofy before beginning. 'Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?

'Yeah,' Donald answered.

'But they're supposed to be a secret!' Goofy clapped his hands over his mouth.

'They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.'

'The Heartless?' Sora questioned, rubbing his head.

'The ones who attacked you, you remember?' Yuffie reclined on the bed a bit.

'Those without hearts,' Leon clarified. 'The darkness in people's hearts -- that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart.'

Yuffie turned to Sora. 'Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?'

'Annn-semmm?' Goofy sounded it out slowly.

'He was studying the Heartless.' Aerith told him. 'He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report.'

'Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?' Goofy asked her.

'It's pages are scattered.'

'Scattered?' Donald interjected.

'To many worlds.'

'Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em,' Goofy said.

'Yes,' Aerith agreed, 'those were my thoughts exactly.'

'We've gotta find him quick!' Goofy said to no-one in particular.

'Wait! First, we need that 'key'!' Donald chastised him.

'That's right. The Keyblade,' Aerith nodded.

Sora looked at his Keyblade. 'So . . . this is the key?'

'Exactly!' Yuffie grinned.

'The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. They'll keep coming after you, no matter what.' Leon told him.

'Well, I didn't ask for this!' Sora protested. He didn't want to fight the Heartless; he just wanted to find Kairi and Riku!

'The Keyblade chooses its master,' Yuffie said to him. 'And it chose you!'

'So tough luck,' Leon ended the discussion. 

'How did all this happen?' Sora wondered aloud. 'I remember being in my room . . .' he stopped dead. If he were here because he was the Keyblade master, that would mean that Kairi and Riku wouldn't have a purpose to be here. _They could be dead!_ 'Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi . . .' he uttered her name softly, feeling a sharp sadness.

'You know what? I really don't know.' With his aloof manner, Sora half expected Leon to say, 'And I really don't care.' afterwards, but he didn't.

'You know what I heard?' Yuffie asked him. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, 'I heard the Keyblade can open any locks. So next time, try using it!' 

Sora got up and walked around the room a bit, finding (and using) a Save Point. He walked up to Leon again, and the man told him, 'Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself.'

'Prepare myself?'

'To fight for your life. Are you ready?'

'I'm ready!' Sora answered, even though it was a rhetorical question. It was mostly to assure himself that he answered. 

Leon looked over to Yuffie. 'Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now, with the other visitors.' 

Yuffie stood, but the unmistakable sound of a Heartless appearing stopped her. 'Leon!' she shouted at his back.

Leon spun around, drawing his Gunblade as he did so. 'Yuffie, go!' he shouted. The girl ran to and threw the door open, catching Donald between the door and the wall. 

'Yuffie?' Aerith asked, following her without questioning what was happening. 

Sora was torn from watching what was happening in the room by Leon's shout: 'Sora, let's go!' As he turned the Soldier (for that's what Sora had recognised it as) jumped out the window, closely followed by Leon. Sora dashed after him, forgetting all about the other room.

As he landed outside, Leon told him, 'Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!' He took off running. Sora followed him, but couldn't keep up, the Heartless were too thick. Slowly, he made his way to the Third District, basically running past any Heartless that appeared.

As Sora shoved open the Third District doors and vaulted over the small wall, Goofy noticed a figure on the balcony he was standing on, doing a strange, jerking dance. He tapped Donald. 'Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?'

'Let's go get 'em, Goofy!' Donald yelled, brandishing his staff.

A moment later, Goofy and Donald flew off the balcony with a chorus of yells. Sora looked up and tried to run, but the pair landed straight on him. Luckily, Sora managed to swing the Keyblade out from under him, or else he'd have gotten an awful cut. Pity he'd moved it.

Goofy and Donald looked at the boy they'd landed on, murmuring apologies that were cut short as they noticed what he was holding. 'The key!' they both shouted.

Any further words were cut off as a barrier erected around them. Sora had a feeling that whatever was coming, it would be bad . . . 

And he was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please remember to review.

Thanks to the following reviewers!

~ rocky ~  
**grins** You gutterminded freak . . . ^_^ and don't you mean, 'Unless Ryou's reading this you know what I mean'?  
**snorts** Gutterminded, yet again . . . **coughhacks** Yes, well, erm . . . yea.

~ Zoshi the Confused ~  
**grins** The 'tree, tree, fence, coconut, Darkside, coco – Darkside?!' was a spur-of-the-moment thing . . . I don't like Sora much ^_^ so I'm a bit mean to him . . . ^^;;; **gives Skiz lollies** Fwee. I go on vacation . . . **realises** tonight?! Oh, [censored]!!!!!! **dashes off to start packing**

Look for the next chapter ((team)) next Wednesday!!


	5. team

~ We begin our scene in front of Ari's computer screen, where the girl is glaring at several different things. ~  
Ari: I hate my computer, I hate my computer class, I hate the dreaded evil S-word from the north, I hate mornings, I hate alarm clocks, I hate math, I hate chemistry, **goes on and on like this** . . . I hate practise, and most of all, I hate my internet connection! Gah! **takes a knife and butchers it**  
Tom: What's wrong with you?  
Ari: Damn internet connection . . .  
Y.B.: and she thinks she's in pain.  
Ari: I AM! I pulled the Achilles' tendon . . . **winces** it's quite painful!  
Y.B.: **scoffs** Wimp.  
Ari: Meh. Anyways, this wasn't supposed to be a rant . . . ^^; it was _supposed to be a simple 'Sorry that this is late, my damn internet decided to fail on me' notice. So, Sorry this is late, my damn internet decided to fail on me!  
Tom and Y.B.: **exasperated look**  
Ari: Oh! And just to update, the last chapter of Reflections: Riku is up, and on the same day, the first chapter of Reflections: Kairi was posted. Happy reading!! **clicks on 'Phantom of the Opera' again** Heh. Starting to like this song _a lot_ . . ._

**Title:** Crossed Trails ( 5 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts (duh! lol)  
**Summary:**_Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
     'Uh, guys? I think we're in for a bit of trouble . . .'  
     'Stupid boy . . .'  
     In short, the Lord of the Underworld. Charming.  
     'He's the one . . . told us to find him! . . . He's got the Key . . . evident enough . . . yes, he is!'  
     'I wondered when they would get here . . .'  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. Song lyrics belong to Christina Aguilera. The characters Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone are owned by their various creators: Ari, Sue, Kaylee, and Rocky. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:**  Chapter finished: 6 July 2003  
OC alert! ((Personally, I think she's funny ^_^ and I am PROUD to say, she's in no way, shape, or form, a Mary-Sue **twitches**))  
Right, I cannot write battles to save my life, I'm just warning you on that now.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Team

Sora, the duck, and the dogman stood in front of the shrine, watching the walls rise around them. As the last panel jarred into place with a final _thud_, Sora felt his heart jump to his throat. 'Uh, guys? I think we're in for a bit of trouble . . .'

As he spoke, a band of soldiers surrounded the three. Panic rising, Sora lunged, Keyblade not allowing them to strike him once.

Sora swung the Keyblade through the last one; it almost _dissolved_ when the blade touched it. The other two had just joined him when the ground started shaking beneath their feet. 'Kid, _move_!' the duck shouted, shoving the dog out of the way and moving himself. Sora looked up and let out a yell, diving away. Two huge purple metallic boots clanged against the stones, exactly where the trio had been moments before. A pair of purple gauntlets and an armoured torso bearing the crest Sora now recognised as the Heartless' quickly followed them. 

'What _is_ that?!' Sora yelled, staring as a silver head came crashing into the neckhole of the torso.

'It's a suit of armour!' the duck quacked back, hurling a fireball at the Heartless, then rushing after it to slam his staff into it, creating a large dent. This gave Sora further reason to gawk; the duck could do magic?!

'Obviously . . .' he managed, but to himself or the duck, he wasn't sure. He stared as the duck and the dog attacked the armour repeatedly. 

'_Do something!!_' Duck – as Sora had come to know him as – raged at him, tapping Sora on the head with his staff.

Sora snapped out of his daze, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. He could stare later; right now, the armour was his problem. As he dived into the fray, he could have sworn he heard a strain of music drifting around the District:

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for makin' me_

_A fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Make my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for makin' me_

_A fighter_

Sora found himself grinning as he heard more:

_But in the end you'll see _

_You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter (I'm a fighter)_

_I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop)_

_There is no turnin' back_

_I'm in it now_

With the song in his hears, Sora found himself braver, knowing someone (because how could the music play itself, and what were the chances of it being that exact song?) was watching out for them.

The armour swung out its arms, swinging them around and around its body with such force, Sora was hit back when he attacked it. As he skidded back across the ground, he noticed the gauntlets had stopped; he jumped up and leapt at it again, paying no heed to anything around him.

_Clang!_ Sora flew back again, wincing at his impact with the ground. All at once he felt a coolness wash over him, the pain lessening soon after. _Is this dying? Sora thought wildly for a moment. Then he heard Duck . . . 'Stupid boy,' he was muttering, closing his pack._

Sora realised two things at once: one, Duck must have thrown him a potion, and two; the armour was directly behind Duck, preparing to attack! Sora flung himself up and at the Heartless, not hearing Duck's squawks of surprise. His raised blade slammed into the armour with a satisfying _clank!_, and the Heartless's second foot fell off (Sora wasn't quite sure when the first had fallen . . .), exploding into a maelstrom of green and yellow orbs.

Duck's expression when he saw what Sora had done made the boy laugh. Duck nodded his thanks before scrambling off to grab himself some power. Dogman was already running happily through the spheres, and Sora laughed again. The duo was . . . interesting, to say the least. He snagged some power himself before turning back to the armour. 

Even without its legs under it, the armour was still an imposing figure. Sora ran straight at it, attacking the torso with a sideways slash. He leapt into the air, using the three-combo he'd learned on the islands. The armour could barely get an attack in, and when Duck and Dogman arrived, it was pretty much done for: one gauntlet dropped, then the second, then, the once terrifying armour was a head and torso, lunging and attempting to strike its opponents.

With an upwards strike, Sora hit the head straight up. It came back down, perhaps _faster_ than it had been sent up, and Sora sprang back. All attacks stopped as the head flew back down. It slammed clean through the neckhole of the torso.

All was silent in the District; Sora realised the music had stopped . . .

The armour – or what remained or it – shuddered and disappeared, revealing a large shimmering crystal, floating above them – a heart, Sora realised. With a last glimmer, it flew away into the night sky.

Sora felt someone's eyes on him. He spun around, barely noticing when Duck shoved something into his left hand. His gaze was fixed on the three figures standing on the barrier.

*        *        *

Six shadowed figures stood around a stone table. A holographic image of Sora, Donald, and Goofy walking sat above it. 'That little squirt took down the Heartless! Who'd have thought it?' one asked. Hades was probably the easiest to recognise, with his blue flaming hair. He had a long horse-like face, greyish skin, and was clothed in a dark grey toga, fastened over his shoulder with a skull. In short, the Lord of the Underworld. Charming.

'Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own,' Jafar proclaimed, stroking the thin wisp of hair he called a beard. In his other hand, he held a long golden staff, its head in the form of a cobra's. He wore mostly black, save the belt around his waist and the deep red cape that flowed over his shoulders. A turban perched on his head made it look as if he'd just stepped out of the desert. Which, in essence, he had.

A rather large purplish woman with a black strapless dress spoke next. Her lower half was actually like an octopus's, if the octopus were black. It was as if her tentacles and the 'dress' were the same thing actually, giving her a very strange appearance. A shock of white hair sat on her head (and before you ask, yes, it _was real), and a shell was attached to a piece of twine, wrapped around her thick neck. 'Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough,' Ursula suggested._

'And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys,' a man snarled, quite obviously a pirate. His attire consisted of a typical captain's garb, complete with a bright red overcoat, a ruffle at his throat, and a sheathed rapier at his waist. However, Captain Hook had something no-one (or at least, that _he_ knew, and that was what counted, right?) else could boast. His left hand, instead of being a hand, was a hook. A young boy by the name of Peter had cut it off and fed it to a crocodile. He _still_ couldn't shake that demon off! But enough of him. 'Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them,' he finished.

'You're no prize yourself,' laughed Oogie Boogie, who looked basically like a bag of flour, with arms, legs, and a head made of another sack.

'Shut up!' Hook shouted at him.

'Enough,' stepped in the final figure, Maleficent. A black – thing – covered her head, making it seem as though she had two black horns. A high black collar reached up to her ears. She wore a long black robe, five points of it trailing behind her. The robe was inlaid with purple, which was revealed in a second high collar, turning out at about chin-level. A strip of purple was revealed at the bottom front part of her robe. Next to that was a strip of black on both sides, then a strip of a bright pink colour. The sleeves of the robe were open, long, flowing, and ragged at the ends. Finally, Maleficent held a bronze/gold staff in her left hand, the top containing a green orb. The master of this little group, Maleficent was an imposing figure indeed. 'The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful . . .'

*        *        *

'How long have you been standing there?' Sora demanded.

'Long enough,' was the answer. 

'We wouldn't have let anything happen to you when you fought Guard Armour, you know that, right?' Yuffie supplied. 

Leon shook his head. 'He should have been able to defeat it easily. We had no need to come.' The man bounded to the ground, landing easily and destroying the barrier separating them from the rest of the District. As he did, Sora noticed Duck and Dogman talking together. He could hear whispered snatches: 'He's the one . . . told us to find him! . . . He's got the Key . . . evident enough . . . yes, he is!'

'So, you were looking for me?' Sora asked them. 

They nodded. 'Uh-huh.'

'They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade,' Leon told him, returning to stand with Yuffie and Aerith.

'Hey, why don't you come with us?' Dogman asked Sora. 'We can go to other worlds on our vessel.'

Sora looked at the ground. 'I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi . . .' now there was no laughter in his eyes, nor a grin on his face. In fact, he looked positively sad.

'Of course,' Duck assured him.

'Are you sure?' Dogman leaned down and whispered to Duck, but Sora could hear every word.

'Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help find the king!'

Sora was just about to tell them no thanks, when Leon interrupted, 'Sora, go with them.' It was almost as if he knew what he were thinking. 'Especially if you want to find your friends.

Sora sighed. 'Yeah . . . I guess.'

'But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?' Duck said.

'Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!' Dogman said, gesturing at himself and Duck. He leaned down next to Duck, minimising the height distance. 

Duck pushed his face away. 'This boat runs on happy faces!'

'Happy?' Sora said, almost as if wondering to himself what the word meant. He leaned down, taking a deep breath, then showed them his face, which was stretched into a huge grin. He remembered Riku had always called it the 'cheesy Sora smile', while Kairi had told him it was adorable. He even made the little 'Eeeeee . . .' sound that had always made them laugh.

Duck and Dogman stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. 'That's one funny face!' Dogman said between laughs.

Sora felt a real smile cross his face. 'Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys.'

'Donald Duck.'

'Name's Goofy!' said Dogman, putting his hand on top of Donald's outstretched one. Sora had been originally going to shake it, but . . .

'I'm Sora,' he told them, placing his hand on top. 

'All for one, one for all!' shouted Goofy. Sora just laughed.

'Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread,' Leon told them. He, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Aerith all stood in the First District, where the Heartless wouldn't disturb them.

'Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!'

'But . . . I don't have any . . .'

'This is from all of us,' Aerith said, handing him some munny. When Sora looked at it, she smiled. 'One hundred munny. Spend it as you see fit.'

'Oh, and Leon has something to give to you,' said Yuffie, giving him a dark look. Leon sighed and handed Sora an Elixir. 'Good luck!' Yuffie grinned.

'I hope you find your friends,' Aerith smiled.

Leon moved forward, fixing them with his cold look. However, the words that came out of his mouth weren't cold; if anything, they were advice: 'Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up. And good luck.' He, Yuffie, and Aerith turned, walking back into the Third District.

'The gummi ship is outside that gate,' Donald pointed at a gargantuan set of wooden doors.

'The what?'

'That's our ship.'

'Wait 'til you see it!' Goofy put in.

'Hold on. Sora, this is for you,' Donald handed Sora a chain, which he clipped onto the rest of them. 'Now you can use magic, too. I'll teach you spells later on.'

'I can use magic?!'

Donald scoffed. 'Any fool can _use magic. Few can actually __harness the power for their use. It takes time to learn, so I wouldn't be disappointed if you can't use it right away.'_

'Oh,' Sora said, a bit disappointed. 

Donald seemed to notice this and said, 'Hey, Goofy. Give him that other thing.'

'What?'

'You know!' 

'Oh, yeah . . .' Goofy showed Sora something he called 'Dodge Roll'. 'I picked it up from a few of them Heartless thingies,' he said proudly. 'I'll teach ya that, too! Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?'

Sora cheered a bit at this (after all, Goofy hadn't said that he wouldn't be able to get it right away), and said, 'Okay, is that it? Let's get going!'

'Not 'til we're ready!' quacked Donald, a bit annoyed.

A few feet away from them, Jiminy said to himself, 'Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!'

Sora led them back into the Second District. 'I saw something there . . .' was his excuse. He pushed open the doors and saw an odd sight.

A girl was standing in the courtyard below him, punching at a shadow. She wore all black, and a black headband kept her curly brown hair out of her face. 'I don't think that's very effective,' mumbled Sora, drawing his Keyblade. He jumped down and slashed at the Heartless, watching it explode into the green orbs and munny. The girl immediately dropped down, grabbing the money up. She crawled forward as Sora watched, then saw his shoes. Her head slowly travelled up, taking in everything about him. 'You've gotta watch out for those things,' he told her. 'They're dangerous.'

She stood up, 'Ummmm . . . thanks.'

'No problem. I'm Sora.' At that precise moment, the Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hand, startling the girl. 

'Whoa! How'd you do that?'

'Do what?' Sora realised what the girl meant as soon as she asked and shrugged. 'I'm not really sure yet, it just does that when I'm not fighting.'

'Oh . . . you're not from around here, are you?' she looked at Donald and Goofy beside him, as if this proved her point.

Well, actually, it did.

'Nope. I'm here looking for my friends. One's called Kairi. She's about as tall as me, with red-brown hair. And my other friend, Riku –' Sora trailed off as the doors from the First District opened again, this time admitting a set of people who looked as if they came from Donald and Goofy's home. Half wore blue tunics emblazoned with a strange crest, like three circles. One made up the lower part and two more formed 'ears'. Sora realised that this was the same as the keychain hanging off the Keyblade. The other half of the group wore green tunics with the same crest. Each carried a shield and sword, and upon closer inspection, Sora found that some of the blues carried a magic staff like Donald's.

'I wondered when they would get here,' Sora heard the girl mutter. 

He faced back to her. 'What?'

'Ummm . . . well, nice meeting you. See you later!' she bolted into a nearby alley, fading into the shadows. The group followed her.

'What just happened?' Sora wondered out loud. 

'That was the palace guard,' explained Goofy.

Donald groaned. 'I told them not to send anyone with us . . . the only explanation would be that something happened, like a huge theft, or a murder, or something like that.'

'Oh,' Sora regretted asking.

They walked through the rest of the District without a problem, hearing loud people at times. Sora wondered where they were, as there didn't seem to be a place open. The Third District was deserted, save a few groups of Heartless that popped up. Sora defeated them easily with the help of Donald and Goofy, then approached the large doors he'd seen before. This time, however, he saw a keyhole to the right of it, set into the wall. Remembering what Yuffie had said about the Keyblade opening things, he examined it with the Keyblade. After a tap on the keyhole, Sora heard something click. He pushed the doors, not really expecting them to open, and fell through into the First District.

After a quick look in at the Accessory Shop (Cid informed them that the thing Donald had given him was called a Brave Warrior; Donald insisted the Guard Armour dropped it), Sora was ready to leave.

But Goofy wasn't. 'Hey, look here!' he said as they passed a café, pointing at a blue mark on the ground. Sora looked at the mark, too, it was rather interesting: three hearts connected by a circle. Donald looked slightly embarrassed. 

'It's called a Trinity,' he said, causing both Goofy and Sora to look at him in surprise. 'The King explained them in his letter he left. I didn't see any need to say anything about it, but now . . .' he pulled out a piece of paper. '_Trinities allow you to reach inaccessible areas and unseal treasures. Each does something different from the next, and they can be very useful. Don't try to understand them, as it will just make it more foreign. Just go with your instinct!_' he folded the paper back up. 'Well, _that_ was helpful . . .' he looked with distaste at the Trinity.

'Let's try it!' burst out Sora.

'Yeah!' agreed Goofy.

'Oh, all right . . .' groaned Donald. They all three stood around the mark, pondering what to do. Then, in unison, they all jumped, their combined weight activating it. They disappeared, reappearing a moment later on a balcony above the café. 

'Well, that was unexpected . . .' said Sora.

Donald groaned again. 'Let's go,' he said, pulling himself over the rail and dropping to the ground below. Sora and Goofy traded glances before following him over, down, and out the doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please remember to review.

Look for the next chapter ((trial)) next Wednesday!


	6. trial

**Title:** Crossed Trails ( 6 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts (duh! lol)  
**Summary:** _Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
     'What did you hit?'  
     'He even wrapped them up for us in these little boxes!'  
     'It's so strange . . . it's as if we're inside a box!'  
     'Gawrsh, Sora, you're really good! That's three in a row!'  
     'Blizzard! That darned cat was actually good for something!'  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. The characters Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone are owned by their various creators: Ari, Sue, Kaylee, and Rocky. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Chapter started: 7 July, 2003  
Chapter finished: 10 July, 2003  
I hate Wonderland. Simple as that. It's my second-least-favourite world.  
Yes, I know I messed up on the locations of the evidence . . . **sigh** I was doing it without being able to play, because I didn't have a ps2 when I wrote this.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Trial

Sora felt a jar as the ship hit something. He cracked an eye open, 'What did you hit?' 

'I didn't hit anything!' Donald protested. 'We're here.' Sora looked at the world below them, a swirl of pink and red. 'Welcome to Wonderland,' Donald checked the name of the place on a map.

'How are we going to get down there?' Sora asked him.

'Well, in theory, if we step into this, we'll appear at an entrance to the world,' Donald pointed to a white glowing circle near the back of the ship. 'But I don't know if I trust it.'

Sora scratched his head, 'Well, what else would we do? I say we try it.' He saw Donald shoot annoyed glance at Goofy, behind him, then Donald nodded.

'Alright, let's go,' Donald sighed, raising his wand. Sora turned and saw a sleeping Goofy rise into the air. He chuckled, then followed Donald into the circle.

All at once he was slowly falling towards the world's surface, to a pink and red-chequered floor below. Sora and Donald landed with ease, but Goofy, who was amazingly still asleep, hit the floor with a dull _thud_, waking him. He climbed up and was just about to say something, when—'Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!' a small white rabbit rushed past them, dressed in a red suit with purple pants. He held a large pocket watch, and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. 'Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!' he disappeared around the curve. Sora started after it, closely followed by Donald and Goofy. 

They reached a door, that, when opened, revealed a second, smaller door. This door revealed a third, then a fourth, but the fourth revealed an entrance into another room. Sora saw the rabbit scamper through a tiny door on the other side. It was now miniscule, too, fitting through the door easily, and it slammed shut behind him. 'How did he get so small?' Sora wondered, examining the doorknob.

'No, you're simply too big,' it said, making Sora jump. Two small eyes above the knob opened, and the keyhole stretched to become a mouth.

'It talks!' exclaimed the three in amazement.

'Must you be so loud?' the Doorknob asked. 'You woke me up.'

'Good morning!' Goofy grinned, waving at it.

'Good _night_! I need a bit more sleep,' with that, the Doorknob closed its eyes again.

'Wait!' Sora said hurriedly, 'What do we have to do to grow small?'

'Why don't you try the bottle . . . over there?'

Sora turned, seeing a table rise up in the centre of the room. A chair appeared next to it, along with two bottles that sat near the edge of the table. Sora turned back to the doorknob, but it was already asleep again. He looked back at the room, really _looking at it for the first time. The room held a stove and fireplace to their left, along with a faucet, a cabinet, and a chimney. To their right were a bed, a painting of a grandfather clock, two chairs, and a small shelf. Nothing of real importance . . . _

'Hey, Sora! Look at this here!' Goofy called to him from next to the bed. Sora followed his gaze, almost immediately seeing what he was talking about. A purplish frame stood behind the bed, and Sora pulled the bed away from it, revealing a doorframe. 

'Probably because that one's so lazy!" muttered Donald. 'Now, come on! The King could be anywhere!' he picked up the bottle from the table and handed it to Sora, who shrugged and drank it. The world around him shrank until he was shorter than the seat of the chair the Doorknob had shown them. He dashed underneath the table, not wanting to be crushed, until Goofy, and finally Donald, had shrank to their normal sizes beside him. 'Let's go!' Donald quacked again, heading for the door. Sora and Goofy quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

The rabbit they had seen before dashed through the archway in front of them, then up a flight of stairs to a wooden podium to the left. Quite out of breath, he blew a strangled tune through a trumpet and shouted, 'Court is now in session!'

'I'm on trial? But _why?' the speaker was a young girl, about seven or eight, Sora guessed. She wore a light blue dress that came to about mid-calf, white stockings, and black shoes. Sora remembered hearing Kairi refer to them once as 'prim-and-proper Mary Janes'. She'd never worn them . . . not after she'd gotten water on them and ruined them the first time she'd had a pair. Sora shook his head, clearing it. The girl in front of him . . . she had blond hair about three or four inches past her shoulders, and a white bow was tied at the back of her dress. _

'Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!' called the rabbit, ignoring the girl.

A large woman sat in front of the girl, in a wooden box obviously meant to be a judge's booth. Her dress was one black sleeve and one red sleeve, both ending at the elbows; the bodice formed a heart with the opposite colours (if she had a black sleeve, the heart-half on that side was red). A stiff, white collar framed her face, she held a red heart on a wooden stick as a fan. Her dark hair was pulled up, a crown sat on top of it. Sora took her to be the Queen. 'The girl is the culprit,' she declared. 'There's no doubt about it. And the reason is . . . because I say so, that's why!'

'That is so unfair!' the girl protested.

'Well, have you anything to say in your defence?'

'Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!' Sora thought the girl would stop there, but she continued on, 'You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so—' she paused, searching for the right word—'so mean!'

'Silence!' the Queen roared. 'You dare defy me?!'

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy beside him. 'Hey, guys, maybe we should help her out.'

'Yeah, but the—'

'We're outsiders,' interrupted Goofy. 'So wouldn't that be muddling?'

"Meddling!" corrected Donald.

'Oh, yeah.' Goofy agreed. 'And that's against the rules!'

Sora watched, slightly disheartened, as the Queen announced, 'The court finds the defendant . . . guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart—'

'That wouldn't be meddling!' Sora hissed, taking off.

'—off with her head!'

'No! No! Oh, please!' the girl cried as a card began pulling her from behind the podium.

'Hold it right there!' Sora shouted, approaching the Queen.

'Who are you?' she asked them, a bit annoyed. 'How dare you interfere with my court?!'

'Excuse me,' Sora cut her off. 'But we know who the _real_ culprit is!'

'Uh-huh!' nodded Goofy. 'It's the Hear—' he clapped a hand over his mouth, as if he was close to giving away a huge secret.

Which he was.

Sora spared a moment to shoot him a glance before turning back to the Queen. 'Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for.'

'That's nonsense!' the Queen decided. 'Have you any proof?'

Sora looked back at Donald and Goofy for any help, but they just gave him blank stares. The Queen's grin stretched amusedly at them, and she motioned to the cards, who locked the girl in a cage. 'Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here when you're ready.' Sora nodded, and he, Donald, and Goofy left the Palace area, heading towards something the card beside the entrance told them was called the Lotus Forest.

When the castle was well behind them, Sora sighed. 'How are we going to find everything . . .'

Donald began to respond, but at that moment, a strange sight presented itself to them. A pink and purple striped cat was wearing the largest grin Sora had ever seen, perched on a tree trunk in front of them. 'Who are you?' Sora asked.

'Who, indeed?' the cat answered cryptically. It had that slick sound to it, as if everything were just a joke. 'Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, but not guilty of a thing!'

'Hey! If you know who the culprit is, tell us!' Sora yelled at it.

'The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness.' it began to fade away; its bright grin the last thing to disappear.

'Wait!' Goofy called after it.

It was completely gone, but its voice echoed around them. 'They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all.'

'Should we trust him?' Donald wondered out loud, quite obviously thinking the Cheshire Cat was gone.

'To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!' the cat called at them.

'Let's go,' Sora said, moving off. He chose a direction at random, entering one of the enclosed areas. The 'walls' were formed by a sort of brown grass . . . Did this mean they were as small as ants or something? Sora glanced around, seeing several flowers that were a bit taller than he. So deep in thought was he that he didn't even notice the box on the ground until he was tripping over it. 'What in the . . .'

Goofy picked it up and opened it, revealing a Soldier's boot. 'Strange . . .'

'He even wrapped them up for us in these little boxes!' Donald grumbled. 'Why couldn't the darned cat tell us straight out where they were. Or better yet, just give them to us!' 

'But he didn't,' said Sora. 'And we're going to find them.' Goofy nodded and pocketed the box, and Sora looked around. 'We should probably move up higher, get a better look.'

'And how are we going to do that?' Donald questioned him irritably.

'Those mushrooms look like they could hold our weight,' Sora pointed, then climbed up on one. 'It's fine!' he clambered up to the next, then to something he wasn't quite sure of. But it held his weight, and that was good enough for him. 

'Look!' Goofy cried, pointing. 'There's a door!' Sora squinted, and sure enough, near the corner of the forest, was a darkened doorway in the wall.

Sora ran over the platforms towards it, barely managing to stop himself upon reaching the edge. 'D'you think we can jump that far?'

Goofy responded by bounding across the gap easily. Donald followed, then, with a moment's hesitation, Sora did too. They crossed through the door, falling to land on a faucet. 'No-one move!' Sora commanded, looking around. Any movements could send them flying off the faucet to the floor below. He slowly turned to his right, wincing as Goofy fell off the handle, landing on the tiles with a loud noise.

'I'll just go around!' he yelled up to them.

'No, wait!' Sora called back. 'We'll have to go your way anyways. We can't reach the door again.' he pointed to the door, several feet above his and Donald's heads. He heard Goofy agree as he threw himself at the cabinet, landing on his knees. He pulled the lid off the box as Donald jumped, pulling out a red-tipped glove. 'Another piece of evidence!' Sora put the lid back on it. 'Here, Goofy, catch!' he tossed the box to Goofy, then jumped off himself, closing his eyes as he hurtled downwards—

And landed on his feet, apparently. Sora stood, surprised, as Donald's webbed feet made a loud smacking sound as they hit the floor.

They walked back through the castle yard ('Giving up already, boy?') and into the forest, this time heading for the back. However, this time, several shadows and soldiers appeared in front of them. Sora drew his Keyblade, slashing through them quickly. Between himself, Donald, and Goofy, the Heartless were dispatched easily. They trekked further into the forest, but were stopped when they went through another opening, by a different type of Heartless.

These were called Red Nocturnes, Donald told them (apparently, the King had explained and named the different types of Heartless in his letter). They were about the size of the Keyblade's hilt, mostly red. They were of a red hourglass shape with the Heartless crest on the front. Golden hats sat on top, the point curling under with sharp turns. And they _flew_. 'Let's get 'em!' Sora cried, springing into the air to attack one. Donald hurled a fireball at one, but it just absorbed it. 'Well, that doesn't work . . .' Sora observed as the Nocturne proceeded to send a fireball back at Donald. They made quick work of the Nocturnes (though Sora ended up with a couple scorch marks), and continued through the opening, around a large tree trunk that was the centre of the forest.

In the back, Sora found another set of mushrooms, but these were a bit further apart, and he had to jump from one to the other. He climbed onto the tree, then sat down on the branch, gazing around the forest. 'Hey, look up there!' he pointed towards the doorway they'd gone through before. 'It's so strange . . . it's as if we're inside a box!' Donald and Goofy gave him a look. 'Umm, never mind.'

Goofy rotated around on the branch, taking in all of the forest. 'Hey, look there!' he said to Sora, pointing behind the boy. Sora turned, and saw immediately what the knight was talking about. Another box sat next to a doorway, but there wasn't a way to get over to it. Sora said so to Goofy, who just laughed. 'We could either throw you,' he began—

'Which doesn't sound like much fun.'

'—or I could just jump over and get it.'

'Can you jump that far?'

Goofy laughed. 'Can I jump that far . . . Can I _jump_ that far . . .' he paused. '_Can I jump that far?' Sora laughed, and Goofy shrugged. 'Well, I guess it's time to find out, then!' he climbed as close to the door as he could, then leapt. Sora watched as he grew closer, closer—_

Then fell to the forest floor. Sora winced. 'That must've hurt.' A moment later, Goofy had climbed up next to them again. 

'Well, now I know I can't jump that far!' he said cheerily. Sora just sighed and shook his head, internally laughing.

'Where else can we go . . .' he wondered aloud.

Donald's magician's staff tapped him smartly on the head. 'If you two had been listening to me, you'd have known I've found another door,' he pointed towards a doorway in the tree trunk.

'Weird,' Sora muttered, but proceeded to follow through anyways. How would there be a door in a tree trunk?

They landed on the stove in the first room, a sign in the castle yard had told him it was called the Bizarre Room. 'I've had enough of this room,' Sora groaned, looking around. Another box sat at the edge of the stove, and was quickly opened. There was a metal helmet inside. 'These things aren't too careful about leaving stuff behind,' Sora mumbled, handing it to Goofy. 'Three down, one to go!' he grinned, jumping off the stove and running back into the palace.

Once they were inside the forest, he stopped, sitting down on the tree stump they'd first seen the Cheshire Cat on. 'He said there were four pieces of evidence to find, right?'

'Right,' Goofy answered him.

'And we've got three, right?'

'Right again.'

'So the last one must be the one we saw earlier!'

Goofy clapped his hands together. 'Gawrsh, Sora, you're really good! That's three in a row!'

Sora burst out laughing, then noticed Donald was standing next to one of the flowers. 'What're you doing, Donald?'

'This flower says it'll make us bigger if we give it a Potion,' Donald told him. 'It also said that the tree moves, and you can spin it 'round. Maybe if you move it, we'll be able to reach that last piece!'

'But how would we get small again?'

'It said that the acorn on the tree branch makes you tiny again . . . but I'm not sure.'

'Hmm . . .' Sora pondered this, then pulled a potion from his pack. 'Here!'

'Thanks,' the flower said, then Sora began to grow, leaving Donald and Goofy on the ground. Sora reached out and plucked the acorn from the branch, then struck the tree with his Keyblade, spinning it around. He debated whether to pick up the evidence from where he already was -- he was certainly big enough to pick it up—but decided against it. With his luck, he'd probably smash it between his fingers. Once the tree stopped spinning, and Sora had checked to see whether he'd be able to get to the evidence from the branch, he took a bite of the acorn, quickly joining his friends on the ground.

'We can get to it now!' he told them, and walked back to the mushrooms, climbing up onto the tree. They all climbed onto the branch that reached close to the evidence, then jumped to land on it. Donald opened the box, and pulled out something black. 'An antenna . . .' Sora realised, but was cut off in his musings by the Cheshire Cat again.

'Well, look what you've found!' he said, that eerie grin crossing his face again. 'Nice going.'

'Now we can save Alice!' Sora said happily. At least she wouldn't lose her head now!

'Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?'

'What do you mean?' Sora said slowly.

The Cat just smiled merrily. 'I won't tell. But I'll give you something.' He showed Donald a complicated looking motion, then disappeared. Sora frowned in thought, wondering what he had just done. 

Donald laughed. 'Blizzard! That darned cat was actually good for something!'

' . . . what?' Sora was confused.

'There's a set of spells,' Donald explained. 'Other sets can produce the same results, but it's a lot less hassle to learn this set. After you learn it once, you only have to say a word (a trigger word, it's called) and it produces the spell as if you'd just set it up. The other sets, you'd have to set it up over and over to work it. These spells were created a long time ago, when we had more magic in their blood, so even in their weakest forms, they're more powerful than the strongest spell made today. There are seven spells: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Aero, Stop, and Gravity. After mastering the first forms, you can learn the second form: Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Cura, Aerora, Stopra, and Gravira. _Then, after mastering _those_, you learn the third form: Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Curaga, Aeroga, Stopga, and Graviga.' he sighed. 'However, nowadays, no-one seems to know them. I've only been able to find someone who knew Fire, myself.' he brightened a little. 'But that cat just taught me Blizzard! Now there's only nineteen left . . .' he sighed again._

'Oh, come on, Donald!' Sora tried to cheer up the duck. 'I'll bet you're the only one who's even learned _two of them! After all, you're the head mage, right? So no-one knows any spells that you don't!'_

Donald nodded. 'You're right. But the magicians could be studying on their own, you know. There are a few spells that I've noticed I have no need to learn. Take Invisible, for instance. It's another spell like the Forms I mentioned, but it's not part of that certain group. I've never seen any need to learn it. Why would you need to be invisible?'

Sora shared a laughing glance with Goofy before leading the way back to the Castle, Donald talking about magic the entire way.

'Are you ready to present evidence before the Queen?' a red card asked Sora.

'Yes.'

'Very well,' the card said. 'Counsel, step up to the podium.'

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped behind the podium they'd first seen Alice on as the Queen spoke. 'Now, show me what you have found!' Sora nodded to Goofy, who pulled out the four boxes, setting them on the ground in front of them. 'Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!' A black card walked forward, holding another box to its chest. It set it on the ground with the rest, and the boxes rearranged themselves, moving so quickly Sora couldn't see which was which. The Queen's box was just like the others, providing no clue as to where it hid. 'Hmmm,' the Queen mused, 'checking all five boxes would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence.'

'What?!' Sora was shocked, to say the least. 'After all the trouble of collecting it?!'

'You dare object?' the Queen roared. 'Then you will lose your head. Now, choose! One box!'

'There's no way to tell which box is which,' Sora told Donald and Goofy. 'We'll just have to choose one and hope for the best.' He strode up to the second from the left and motioned to the card nearby.

'Are you certain?' the Queen questioned. 'No second chances!'

'I'm sure,' Sora answered, but inside he was saying _Of course! Why would I say that one if I wasn't certain?_

'Now we shall see who the real culprit is.'

The red card near them popped the lid off the box . . .

'What in the world was that?!' the Queen was a bit alarmed, to say the least.

Sora gave her a boyish grin. 'There's your evidence. Alice is innocent.'

The Queen's face turned a reddish hue, and she spluttered incoherently before managing, 'Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!'

'That's crazy!' protested Donald.

'Seize them at once!' the Queen shouted at the cards. Sora noticed two cards behind them were cranking a wheel at a tower, making the cage containing Alice rise. 'Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!'

The cards ran at Sora, who quickly whispered to Donald and Goofy, 'You guys take care of the cards, I'll get the tower?'

'Sounds like a plan to me!' Goofy agreed. Sora dashed to the tower and pulled at the gears, but there was no way he'd be able to pull Alice down. Sighing, he pulled out his Keyblade and began hacking at the gears. He may not have been able to get her down by turning the gears, but he was going to get her down! 

One of the gears broke, falling off of the tower. Sora was running around to the other side when he saw one of Donald's fireballs go astray, heading towards the Queen. One of the red cards dived in front of it, and the rest went to be sure their precious Queen was okay. Sora exchanged a glance with Donald before turning back to the tower. Since Donald and Goofy had found the cards' weakness, it was much easier to destroy the second gear, then the tower itself. The cage containing Alice crashed to the ground, and everything stopped dead. 

Sora ran over to the cage, pushing back the thick red curtain that covered it, and everyone stared. The cage . . . 

Was empty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please remember to review.

Next chapter ((teatricks)) goes up next Wednesday!!


	7. teatricks

**Title:** Crossed Trails ( 7 / ? )  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** Kingdom Hearts (duh! lol)  
**Summary:** _Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow._ Sora and company failed to mention all the different people they met on their quest . . .  
Random quotes from this chapter:  
'Do you know where that boulder was?'  
     'Welcome to the unbirthday party!'  
     'Invisible has quite a lot of purposes . . .'  
     'I'm going to the bar, if you want to come.'  
     'Then it's settled.'  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. The characters Sara, Lara, Lia, and Simone are owned by their various creators: Ari, Sue, Kaylee, and Rocky. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Chapter started: 10 July, 2003  
Chapter finished: 12 July, 2003  
There's a bit of a longer OC part in here . . . I'm hoping that by the end of this chapter you'll see the characters beginning to evolve, but don't worry if they seem like Mary-Sues **passes out** because I just haven't been able to fit in their quirks yet. They'll come . . . believe me, they'll come . . . **snickers**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Teatricks

'Where's Alice?!' Sora cried out.

'She must've been kidnapped while we were fighting,' Donald told him.

To their left, the Queen was getting angered (though admittedly, it happened often). 'You fools!' she shouted. 'Find the one behind this! I don't care how!'

'Should we go?' Goofy asked Sora. 

Donald responded by grabbing the dog's arm and pulling him in the direction of the Lotus Forest. Sora followed them, wondering. How had Alice been kidnapped? They would have noticed, wouldn't they? After a couple moments Sora stopped thinking. Wonderland was just strange, and all this thinking was hurting his head. 

When they stepped into the Forest, the Cheshire Cat appeared, smile still stretched across his furry face. 'Have you seen Alice?' Donald asked him.

'Alice, no. Shadows, yes!' he responded, once again making it sound as if everything was a joke.

'Where did they go?' Goofy asked next.

'This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!' he disappeared, and reappeared a moment later as a flower opened, sending a huge boulder flying through the air. The boulder rolled to a stop next to the pond, and the Cheshire Cat waved cheekily to them from atop it, then disappeared again.

'Do you know where that boulder was?' Sora asked slowly. He didn't really expect them to know, but to his surprise, Goofy nodded.

'I saw it when I fell offa the tree!' he said.

When he didn't offer any further explanation, Donald sighed. 'Where was it, ya great palooka?'

'Oh! Why didn't ya say so?' Goofy stepped forward and led them around the left of the tree, to the back of the forest. 'It was right there!' He pointed to a small clearing, filled with a long table and a group of chairs. 'It was blocking the opening before.'

'Well, let's go in!' Sora pushed past the two dawdlers, looking at a sign that stood next to the table. 'Welcome to the unbirthday party!' he read, then frowned. 'An unbirthday party?'

A strange voice filled the garden. It was laughing the entire time it talked, making it sound rather weird. 'Is today your birthday?'

'No . . .' Sora answered.

'Then it's your unbirthday!'

'But why have a party?'

'Why not?'

Sora shrugged. 'Can't beat that logic . . .' he noticed the sign had changed, and read it again. 'Sit down to receive your gift! Okay . . .' he, Donald, and Goofy sat down, Sora in a stiff wooden one next to the sign, Donald across from him, and Goofy settled himself in an overstuffed pink fluffy one at the head of the table. As soon as they finished sitting, the cake on the table disappeared, and their chairs were thrown backwards. Sora leapt up, drawing his Keyblade, but the green orbs, which he had learned were called HP balls (Health and power? He wasn't sure what it stood for), and a small box fell down out of nowhere. Sora picked up the box, noticing it held an Elixir. He shrugged. 'That was weird . . .'

'Come on!' Donald quacked at him. Sora realised the HP balls were all gone, and he, Goofy, and Donald stood alone in the clearing with the table. Donald was standing next to a small house, opening the door. Sora followed him and Goofy through, putting the Elixir into his bag.

They found themselves on the ceiling of the Bizarre Room. 'Whoa!' Sora breathed, looking around. That was when he noticed the shadows that were facing him. He let out a startled yell, then produced the Keyblade, dispatching them easily. As soon as Goofy had destroyed the last ones, he started forward again, but a group of Red Nocturnes blocked his way. Sora rolled his eyes and sighed, raising his sword. He noticed Donald froze a few of them; he was using the Blizzard spell. He slashed the last one, then stopped, noticing the Cheshire Cat was laying on one of the lamps. 

'They're hiding somewhere,' he told them. 'And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light.' and he disappeared. Sora jumped up to the lamp, then instinctively held the Keyblade over the lamp. To his surprise, the lamp lit itself. The cat appeared on the next lamp over. 'It's too dim. Make it brighter.' Sora bounded over the gap and lit the second one, noticing the cat had appeared again on the first one. 'All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too.'

After he was fully gone, Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. 'What did he mean, the shadows might go after the doorknob? _Why would the shadows go after the doorknob?'_

'I don't know, Sora,' said Donald, a bit irritated-sounding. 'But I'd bet if we came back in here right-side-up, we'd find out.'

'Right!' added Goofy.

'Alright,' Sora agreed, 'let's go!' he left the Bizarre Room the same way they'd entered. 'At least, now, we know why it's called the Bizarre Room!'

They walked through the Lotus Forest, through the Queen's Courtyard, and finally back into the Bizarre Room, glad that it was the right way again. The Cheshire Cat appeared, it's large purple and pink striped tail switching lazily back and forth. 'You'll have a better view from higher up,' he said, his grin actually widening, if it was possible. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy climbed from the chair to the table, they couldn't see the cat, and when they climbed over the edge of the table, he was standing in an impossible position. His head was on the ground, and one foot stood on it, his other foot and both his arms out for balance. _How _does_ __he _do_ _that?_ Sora wondered. __Must be a heck of a yoga thing . . . 'The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!' he said, and a loud thud proved his point. 'The Trickmaster!' he said, sounding pleased, and then he was gone._

A large _thing_ dropped to the ground in front of them. Its legs were almost like a diamond shape, bouncing up and down as he walked. The top half was red, the bottom black, as were its feet. It had extremely long arms, which looked like a black piece of paper folded in a zigzag form. It carried what looked like purple featherdusters in each hand; Sora wondered what they were for. Lastly, five heads sat stacked on top of one another, giving the Trickmaster a look that was a cross between frightening and tremendously funny. 'Oh, boy . . .' said Sora, tensing.

*        *        *

_Excerpt from Lara's chronicles, encrypted, 23:29:03_

I'm afraid that in my mission for the Queen Minnie, I've already screwed up twice. Apparently there was a—a _person hiding outside of the library, who heard our every word. This person managed to get to the Gummi Garages before I did, and she took the ship I was supposed to take. We were alerted to her presence by Chip, one of the chipmunks that are the mechanics. We rushed to the garage to stop her, but as we entered, she gave us this huge grin and took off. The doors had already started closing, but she made it through anyways. _

Which brings me to my second problem. After the girl left, I was forced to wait for over two hours for another ship to be prepared, meaning two things: She's had more time to get away, and my superiours have gotten further ahead of me. I'm supposed to follow them and help out if I need to, but I am NOT TO BE SEEN. Makes me grateful I took it upon to myself to learn Invisible. I don't agree with our teacher, Lord Donald; Invisible has quite a lot of purposes, as I'm demonstrating to myself now.

So here we are, in the ship, blasting along to Traverse Town. I say we in the sense that the Royal Guard is with me. And I'm not really included in the we: they don't know I'm here. As Queen Minnie has told me, I can't be seen, and I can't risk that one of the Guard will tell Lord Donald or Sir Goofy that I'm here. I hid in the cargo bay; after all, they aren't going to come down here, are they? What reason would they have to?

One of my friends knows I'm here. He saw me as I left the ship, but he's not going to tell anyone. Not even the other members of the Guard.

I went to the Accessory Shop -- it seemed to be the biggest shop, and it was in the centre of the town, so I assumed I'd learn the most there. The man, Cid, told me that one of his friends, Aerith, had met up with the Mage and the Knight, and if I wanted to find out anything, I should ask her. He pointed me to where I could find her, and as he did, I noticed the girl from the garages running down the alley. She leapt, catlike, onto the roof as the guards ran by under her. I feel a bit bad for Luke: he has to listen to whatever the Guard's leader says, he can't do what he thinks is right. That's part of the reason I decided to become a mage. That, and I've always liked the magic . . . 

But I saw the girl, and I managed to corner her. 'You stole that ship,' I hissed at her.

She just shrugged. 'I couldn't stay on that world. Too creepy.'

' . . . are you calling my world creepy?'

She just gave me a look. 'I suppose I am.'

'Name.'

'Palanthourath.'

'Real name.'

She just laughed and leapt over the balcony rail, leaving me quite a bit angered. I watched as she darted across the square, then up the stairs toward the Second District. I climbed down from the balcony, making a note to get a change of clothes before setting off again. A noise from behind made me whirl around.

Another girl was sitting there, dark hair pulled out of her face. She was holding a candle in one hand; her thumb and forefinger were closed over the wick. 'Who're you?' she asked.

I didn't answer her. 'Ow!' she yelped, pulling her fingers away from the wick, which had relit itself. She stuck them (her fingers, I mean) in her mouth. 'Those candles relight themselves,' she said, a bit unnecessarily. When I still didn't reply, she narrowed her eyes. 'I know you can talk. I heard you! Now, talk!' 

I laughed. 'I can talk.'

'I know that . . . I'm Lia, since you didn't want to tell me your name.'

'Lara.'

'Pretty name,' she nodded.

'Thank you.'

Lia sat the candle down on the table and hopped off it, swinging a bag onto her shoulder. 'I'm going to the bar, if you want to come.'

'The _bar?!_'

She nodded. 'Yeah, I know the tender. You don't have to drink!' she laughed. 'She's just a fun person to talk to!'

'Alright,' I agreed. 'I'll come.' _And maybe I'll have a chance to catch up to Lord Donald and Sir Goofy . . . _

'Let's go!' Lia yelled back at me. I laughed, and now I must stop my writing (for she's yelling again.)

*        *        *

Sora ducked behind the table, pulling a potion out of his bag. He drained it quickly, feeling its effects curing his wounds and restoring his energy. He looked out at Donald and Goofy, then at the Trickmaster. 

They'd learned so far that the Trickmaster wasn't a Heartless to try Fire on. It only set the featherdusters on fire, and when he attacked, the damage dealt hurt far more when it burnt. A quick burst of Blizzard from Donald had ended that, but since then the Trickmaster had continually walked over to the stove to set the sticks ablaze. 

They'd also learned that the Trickmaster's arms could reach much further than they seemed. Sora had been balanced precariously on the bookcase, waiting for the Heartless to come closer, then he would leap into the air and attack its head. The thing had been too far away for him to strike when its arm flew towards him. Sora had thought it wouldn't reach him, but it slammed into him and sent him flying into the corner. 

So far three—no, four now; Donald and Goofy had just knocked another off—heads had been taken off so far. One was remaining, and would have to be taken care of. Sora climbed up onto the table and launched himself into space, clutching the Trickmaster's arm and slicing at it. He hit it with several three-combos before the Heartless shook him to the floor. 'Ice!' Donald shouted, sending an iceball at the thing. It slammed into the head and forced the Trickmaster to bend down to regain its strength. Sora took advantage of this time to attack the thing with several more combos, trying to finish before it straightened up again. 

But fate had other ideas for him. The Trickmaster stood up and smashed its fist into the table, destroying it immediately. Sora ran for the bookcase and scrambled up onto it, trying to lure the Heartless over there. Luckily for him, the thing wasn't the smartest, and followed him there, allowing Sora to lunge off of the top of the bookcase, swinging wildly at it. Goofy performed a strange move with his shield, ramming it straight into the thing's head. Donald threw another ball of ice at it as Sora leapt off the bookcase, plunging his Keyblade straight into the Trickmaster's heart—or where it _would_ be if it had a _heart_. The final head collapsed off and hit the floor; the body of the Heartless shuddered wildly. For a moment it looked as if it were still alive; it had walked with a jaunty bounce. After a moment, though, the body collasped to the ground and dissolved, producing a large, shimmering heart, just like had been there after they'd defeated the Guard Armour, then it flew away. This time, however, Sora noticed something drop to the ground where the Trickmaster had previously been. Sora picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, reminding himself to ask Cid what it was when they went back to Traverse Town.

A yawning startled him, and he spun around, seeing the Doorknob was awake again. 'What a racket,' it said. 'How's a doorknob to get any sleep?' It yawned again, and Sora watched in amazement as the Keyblade in his hand swung upwards to point at the knob's open mouth. A light blueish-white beam emitted from the end of it, shining into the mouth. There was a slight clicking noise, then the Doorknob was asleep and Sora's arm dropped to his side again.

'What was that?' Donald asked.

'You hear that? Sounded like something closed,' Sora answered his question with another.

Donald was cut off from replying when a red . . . _thing_ dropped to the ground. Goofy picked it up, identifying it to them as a Gummi block. 'This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir!'

'Alright,' Sora told him. 'You keep ahold of it, okay?'

Goofy nodded and had just placed it in his pocket when the Cheshire Cat reappeared on the table before them. 'Splendid!' he applauded them. 'You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice—' Sora's heart jumped a moment— 'she's not here.' his spirits sank again. 'She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness.' then he disappeared again.

'No . . .' Sora whispered. They'd been working so hard to find her, and now she was gone?

'Let's go back to our gummi ship,' suggested Donald. 'We might find her in another world.'

Sora nodded a moment, and Goofy told him, 'We've gotta go to a rest point to return to our ship.'

'There was one in the room we arrived in . . .' thought Sora. Donald and Goofy nodded, and Sora realised that the table had returned, the two medicine bottles sitting on top. Sora climbed on top of the table and took a drink of the second bottle; the one that they hadn't drank yet. He felt the world around him come back to normal size, and sighed in relief. After being tiny for so long, it was wonderful to be big again. He waited until Donald and Goofy had grown to their normal sizes, too, then passed through the door opposite the Doorknob to Wonderland, through the passage, then to the rest point that returned them to their ship.

'So, where to next?' Donald asked, pulling up a map of the nearby worlds. 'We should probably go to Traverse Town, first, to restock on potions, ethers, elixirs, and all those.'

Sora nodded. 'And . . . Cid told me that after his friends' worlds had been destroyed, they all ended up in Traverse Town. Maybe . . . Kairi and Riku just hadn't gotten there yet.' His voice held a hopeful tone to it, as though he really _did_ believe that they'd be there.

'Then it's settled.' Donald hit a button on the console, the map faded into transparency, and the gummi ship rumbled away from the landing pad, on to their next destination: Traverse Town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please remember to review.

. . . well, it seems that there is no interest in this fic, so as a result, there will not be any more new chapters until I feel like putting them up. I don't feel like writing something that's not being read, anyways, and I've found/adopted a new pet plot bunny.

So until the next update **tips hat**


End file.
